Never Gone Away
by PsychicEmbrace
Summary: Nature loving JJ has a relaxed job in the wilderness. It is a quiet life and he loves it with a passion. It is all normal until one day, his world gets woken up by a horrible sight. M for violence, language, mature scenes and themes. HumanXGardevoir. Dedicated to my friend who went through this... Nobody should suffer like she did. NOTE: I'm fixing some errors, this will be updated
1. Slave

**This took a piece of me to write. This was hard, no doubt in my mind. But my friend revealed a dark secret of her past and well... I just couldn't stop thinking about the pain it must've caused... I make stories to discharge those feelings, here is the result. Anyone who would dare harm someone out of greed or jealousy better not make eye contact with me. Here it is.**

**Be warned, this story and chapters ahead are detailed and hard to read. Proceed with caution.**

**Key:**

Narrative

"Speech"

**Telepathy (pokemon)**

_Telepathy (humans)_

* * *

Ahh… Life in the old wilderness… Just me, myself, and I. My name is Jayce Jalern, known everywhere as JJ, since my name is annoying to say. I'm not a trainer, or coordinator, just some science guy that monitors weather and environments. I also study Pokémon habitats and where they live. It is mostly an underground job that the public usually doesn't care about, and I don't blame them. For me, however, it is life at its best. It is simple, really, and has many perks! I sit in a lab all day and make sure everything is fine. I have weather radars, high-tech motion sensors that can identify what is moving. For example, if a person takes a wrong turn and heads off the route, I can guide them back. Oh yes, I forgot, I am usually not on the common routes, but in the dense forested areas or un-changed environments. I've been everywhere in the Hoenn region. Lilycove, Mossdeep, Lavaridge, Fortree, even nice 'lil Rustboro, but right now, I am stationed south west of the tiny town of Littleroot.

People ask me why I do what I do and not be some sort of high-end Pokémon professor. I stay this way because I love nature, and more than that, Pokémon. If I had the choice, I would be a Pokémon for sure, but alas I was born human. So the next best thing is to live among them and help them! How? Well, sometimes I run into lost Pokémon in my area. Our labs have nice areas for Pokémon to recover if they must or play around until we finish our work and they can be put up for adoption. Normally people like me have a Pokémon to assist them, but I do not. I have not yet found one that suits my personality.

….

_*yawn*_

"Another day, more data." JJ stretched from his bed and got dressed, his black hair and brown eyes still showing the "sleepy time" effect. He put on a green camo tee-shirt and camo pants. He glanced at his calendar and smiled. "Exactly three months until my 20th birthday." JJ was young, but never acted in such a way. He was always the one to excel at classes and graduate as top student. He found an internship that loved him so much; this is where he is today. His life is very quiet and calm, mostly all he hears is the fans in the lab or the Pokémon playing around.

"Hmm… it's hot today. Better water the plants." He put on his boots and stepped into the warming sun, welcoming it with a smile. "So nice…" He turned on the water and grabbed the hose and went about his watering. He did not do much working out. His muscles were there, but not massive. He himself was not a strong macho man like his father, who was a military soldier. Still, he is his father's son, and can get rather… feared with angry. After he finished a small Zigzagoon was pawing at a plant beyond the fence. JJ noticed and ran over.

"Hey little guy!" he said calmly. The Pokémon still pawing at the bars. "Aww don't worry, I know what you want." He picked an oran berry from the plant the tiny raccoon was pawing at. He stuck his hand out with the berry and offered it to the Pokémon. The Pokémon looked at JJ with puppy eyes and JJ nodded. "Take it buddy!" The Pokémon yipped and ran off with the berry in its mouth. Satisfied, JJ went back into the lab and sat down at his computer. He turned on the many systems it was hooked up to and observed the records of temperature changes.

"Nothing unsual. Now let's see what activity is happening…" He said standing up and walking across and around desks to a massive green monitor with an aerial view of the forest. This is made possible by a high-tech solar powered drone that flies circles around the area. Lazily, he just left it alone and went to eat his food for the morning. After he finished he went to get his gun he uses in case of emergency and clean it. He never has needed it before, only to chase away shady characters that trespass on his private property, this entire forest included. He put it away and sighed out of boredom. He checked the monitor again and froze when he saw smoke. The switched to thermal view and saw four figures moving around. There was a tent, as well as a few oddly placed cages that JJ had never noticed before.

"Heh… probably just some tried travelers… if they get closer, I'll guide them back." He said walking away from the monitor. Unbeknownst to him… it something much worse.

* * *

"Ready to go again little bitch?" A muscular man said, kicking a slender white figure. "I'm all set."

"Get up slut!" One of the men kicked the figure again.

"Round 4…" One of the figures laughed.

"Enough waiting!" The man picked up the Pokémon and forced his way in. His companions joined in, brutally harming the individual who was their target. The figure, tired and defenseless, just waited for it to be over, each of them grunting with sick, twisted tones. All the victim could to was cry silently, for her voice could not be heard. One man forced her to grab his member and start stroking it.

_What… What have I done to deserve this? OH WHY!? _She screamed in her mind. She felt tears stinging her face as pain surged through her entire body. She felt relieved when she felt each of them finish. Inside, outside, it's all the same; she just wants it to be over with. They just dropped her outside in the grass as she lay there motionless.

"...best Gardevoir ever man… how much did you pay?"

"… not enough…" is all she heard. She began silently weeping into the grass until one of the men picked her up. "It's my turn for you… heheh…" The man noticed an odd silver pole with wires on it, but didn't care. He wanted his slave to be used. He tied her to the tree and put a black collar on her neck to prevent her from resisting with psychic powers. "I will destroy you…" He whispered before forcing himself into the Gardevoir; causing her to shriek in pain.

* * *

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

JJ instantly stood up and ran over to the computer. That sound meant a new Pokémon has been detected. His heart raced at the excitement and he immediately went to see what it was. He read it carefully and was awestruck.

"It's a Gardevoir?! Holy shit, this is worthy of the records! There has never been a wild Gardevoir ever in Hoenn!" I raced to the monitor to see it from the sky and adjusted it so he could see the ground level. He wrote down the data, date seen, Pokémon seen, how it was found, things like that. When he looked up at the monitor, he saw the four people again, all around a tree… curious he switched from thermal to normal video. He found the Gardevoir… and a few other things. When it registered in his mind that it was getting raped his heart burned with anger.

"What's this?!"

**Appreciate your time reading this. It was hard as i've said now three times. R&R let me know your thoughts and please... never, ever, harm others with the intent of scaring them or worse, killing them.**

**-J**


	2. Liberation

**Well here is Ch.2 I guess... I mean, I feel bad for making a story out of her suffering... but I feel it is something that is commonly overlooked. Honestly, if I could go back in time, I would stop it from ever happening, but I'm no ruler of time. So I just use it as another reason to do what I do. Thanks for reading.**

**Once more, this chapter is hard to read for emotional reasons. Please proceed with caution.**

JJ was appalled to say the least. He had never seen such brutality in his life, even between rival Pokémon like Seviper and Zangoose. His mind was fighting itself whether to go and help, or just report it to the police. Looking into the screen and observing what was happening, he could hear the pained screams from his point of view in the sky. He steeled himself, stood up and slung his rifle on his back. He was just about to leave when he paused and shivered at the screams, now able to be heard through the vast forest. He opened the door and walked over to a separate storage shed with an ATV made for this specific environment.

"… am I doing the right thing?" JJ hesitated as he sat on the ATV. His mind shot forward again when he heard the Pokémon's scream. He ignited the ATV's engine and hit a button on the wall to open the set of double gates, clanging each second they opened. He redlined the engine before pulling out and setting out into the distant foliage.

The men had beaten and abused the Gardevoir so much; it was hard to actually tell her apart from a dead body. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was a discolored yellow. Her broken figure lay motionless next to the tree. She wasn't thinking anymore, all she wanted was death. Her freedom from this hell is met by death.

_Someone… just please end it._

Her right eye was slashed or cut by something, her body was bloody from the rough handling of her captors. Her right arm had gone numb and she was all out of tears. All she could shed… was fear.

"So again?"

"Not yet. She is too dirty. I prefer a clean one."

"Then go and wash her yourself man."

"Fuck you. You all owe me rear this time!" Gardevoir opened one eye and shivered when a man approached her. He started dragging her until she met with water. Then she heard something else… vibrating or something in the distant forest. She looked up and saw nothing but the man filling a bucket of water. He dumped it on her back and then turned her over and did the same, snickering when he saw her face. "You are strong. Now you are clean… At least for the next minute, haha!" He shoved her face into the mud and violated her once again.

JJ was concentrating on not wiping out. The forest had too many trees and bumps that he could imagine himself wiping out.

"Should've walk-…" His thought was interrupted by him suddenly being thrown forward off the ATV from a massive tree root catching the front wheels causing JJ to fly like an arrow. He tumbled twice before stopping face first against a tree. He felt comical, "This is what I get for being a hero… Good grief." His face left an imprint on the tree and he couldn't help but laugh. He walked back and freed the ATV and paused when he heard muffled screaming and splashing water.

* * *

I shakily took my rifle and charged it. I crept into a bush and poked my head out to the lake… and there she was. Face first in the mud, a man positioned behind her grunting with each thrust. The men let out a loud groan and pulled back, satisfied with his horror. Lined up a kill shot and squeezed the trigger.

"Hey guys, she's all warmed u-…" I pulled the trigger and a loud shot rang through the trees as I watched him fall dead. I pushed up from the bushes to see three men take a line at the trees, armed with baseball bats. I dug my boots in and started a stand-off.

"Hey buddy. That was a cold kill…" The man waved his bat.

"I need to ask you kindly to leave. Him getting killed is the least of your concern." JJ kept his gun trained on his shoulder.

"Now we can talk this out. It looks bad, but I assure you we are just lost."

"And what about her?" He motioned his gun quickly to the motionless Gardevoir. "Is she lost?"

"Yeah, we just found her here." He charged his gun to make them fear some more.

"I should torch all of you. Look at her! My god, get out of my sight!" He yelled with conviction. He knew and he saw it happen; all of them were part of it.

"Just let us claim our property and we will be long gone." JJ looked at the Gardevoir, eyes shut; face covered in mud… her underside abused and bloody, and body shaking from shock. JJ shook his head and felt rage course through him. How can people do this?

"No, you leave now or I change my mind about you three. Leave. NOW!"

"Alright, alright, take her, no biggie. We be seeing you." They all left and disappeared in a rush. I rushed over to the Gardevoir, breathing heavily.

"Hey, I won't hurt you." She opened one blood-red eye and winced when I tried picking her up. Her arms were too weak to support herself as well as her legs. All I could do was carry her to the ATV. I set her against a tree and turned the quad around. I gently placed her on the back, but she could not sit straight. The only thing I could do was put her arms around my neck and tie them together so she was supported and couldn't fall. I looked back before driving off, eyes squeezed shut and tears falling down her face, I sighed and drove off.

When the two got back to the lab, JJ wasted no time rushing her into the recovery room. He gently laid her on the bed and observed her wounds. A chill ran down his spine before he started inspecting, out of horror, he looked away and just imagining what this poor one has gone through brought him on the edge of tears. He again regained his composure and once more shivered at the sight of such a sweet Pokémon being practically torn to shreds. He put his gloves on and attached a heart rate monitor to the Pokémon to keep its health visible. He took a second to observe for the first time what this Pokémon looks like… Green hair, white face, a normally white ballroom gown, gloved hands, a red horn that was beaten on her chest… and a young, young face…

I started at the head and face level. I ran my finger through her hair to see if she was cut. I took my hand out and nothing was on my hand, luckily. Then I knew my luck would be short lived when I reached her face. I noticed a collar around her neck so I removed it and she stirred but did not wake up. Her right eye had blood under it so I ran my finger over it to see if it was still open. It was since my finger, once white, was now tinged red. I also found bruises near her oral cavity (mouth) and pink-ribbon streaks on her neck. Now I moved onto the torso, covered by a stained red, yellow, and brown dress that was part of her body. Her red horn in the front had a splinter in it and clear battering damage. As for the back, an infected wound. Her mid section was bruised with a horizontal gash on the righter most side. Then… the part I dreaded the most… pubic area. I slowly lifted the dress and immediately, my entire being went ice cold. I saw white liqui-

His thought was interrupted by him pulling back and holding back vomit. He backed against the wall in shock and fear then left the room and headed to the fridge. He searched frantically for orange juice because the sight or thought of what he had just seen was making him nauseous. He figured getting a load of sugar into this stomach should help him. He smiled and downed the first small bottle he came across and ran back to the Gardevoir. He quickly took a look again and just rushed. He concluded both parts of her pubic area were severely infected, gradually getting worse. He felt his rush wearing off and pulled back again before he felt nauseous. He wrote down what he found on a clip-board and pondered what he could use to stop or kill the infection without getting too invasive. He walked over to the next room stocked with medicines from all over the world.

I use Phelonspyl for throat infections, but this isn't a common cold. Maybe if I were to bust out the emergency stash, I could find something. Then I came across a light green box that had no text accept for the drug facts…

_Uses: Severe infection of internal organs or pubic areas. WARNING: Medicine will cause an extreme burning sensation to infected organs. This will halt and slowly kill off the infection in the following days._

_Dosage: One caplet for each use. Do not overdose as this may cause death._

"Huh… death… Modern medicine never fails to amuse me with all these side effects." I said aloud even though nobody could hear me. I just shrugged with the thought it's better than nothing. I placed it on the table next to her and moved onto the limbs. Her left arm had just a few cuts, nothing serious; her right arm was dislocated… Left leg had a few torn muscles as did the right leg. So I now started to heal my hurt patient. First I cleaned the eye wound and put a white bandage on it. I rubbed alcohol on her neck and let it heal. I disinfected her back wound and let it discharge whatever was in there. The gash I covered lightly with a cloth because I planned on washing her later so I could finish the treatment. Then I snapped her right arm back into place and she stirred again, this time opening her left eye and looking at me. I looked quickly and was so relieved when she was still able to see. She did not think the same…

What am I doing here?! Who is this man? Has he come to privately have is way with me and then throw me back to those four? No please! Get me out of here! I tried moving, but my body did not will it. Then the man took my hand and stroked my face calmly and I looked at him with fear.

"…please, clam down… please?" he said softly. Please? Nobody has ever told me please. It is just another trick. Then I realized the fool had removed my collar, so now I could run… after his finished his work. He softly said. "…you are safe here. Those people are gone. Now please, I'm going to put these… well…" He pointed at my private areas. I knew it, another dominating human… "You are severely infected, and these will help you heal."

* * *

I slowly moved her dress away and closed my eyes. Instantly I stuck two into her, one in each hole. I came back to her face, starting to wince in shock.

"It's normal, just hold onto me." I said grabbing her hand. She started whimpering and tears started to fall again. I felt bad, but it was necessary for her health. She started gritting her teeth and squeezed my hand. Then she grabbed my hand with both of hers and screamed at the top of her lungs from the burning feeling over, and over, and over again. I lost feeling in my right hand. Then she finally stopped and laid back on the bed, face red and tears in her eyes, breathing with effort. She looked my way and started sobbing again… Oh lord… what do I do?

**R&R let me know your thoughts. Thanks guys for your reviews, they really improved my day ^_^ I made the right choice coming to this site.**

**-J**


	3. Playing Doctor

**Each line represents a slight Point of View change.**

**This chapter is one of the milder ones, but still read with caution.**

* * *

Some time passed since her least treatment, and the infection was now starting to die off. JJ observed her dirty dress and finally decided to strike up a conversation with the harmed creature.

"…you know you need to wash up." JJ waited for a response, but got nothing. "I can wash you, but only to an extent…" Still, nothing but silence came from her. It is the least i can do, you want to be alone? I saw how bad they treated you... I can imagine how bad you must feel." She finally opened her eyes, refusing to look him in the eyes and nodded. "Do you mind if I touch you? Or can you move?" She tried getting off the bed and almost did it, but when her feet hit the ground, she stumbled and almost crashed into the wall before JJ caught her. She fell to her knees in pain and JJ knew she couldn't support herself. So he supported her on his shoulder and led her into the bathroom.

"**Why do you help me?" **JJ heard in his head. "**Just get it over with."**

"Do what?"

**"Oh come on." **She expected him to rape her like everyone else. JJ just nodded, but what he did was not what she expected. He set her in a white tub and made sure her figure was not in a bad position. JJ turned on the water and warmth surged through the Gardevoir when the water touched her feet and legs.

"I'll do what I want, but I know it's not what you are expecting. I have no intention of harming you." JJ said holding a towel and sponge. "You have a name?" The Gardevoir did have an un-official name, but it was no horrible name.

**"Name? I never had one…"**

"What? Surly you had a name… wait… you're serious?!" The frail Pokémon nodded and shivered when JJ started washing her arm. "Man… that is horrible. I'm still having doubts, are you for sure serious?"

"**YES!" **she had an annoyed tone. JJ eased back with his questions and just washed the rest of her torso. Then JJ paused and handed the sponge to the Gardevoir.

"This part is all you, I'll be outside." The Gardevoir watched him leave and close the door, leaving her alone in the white room. She looked at the sponge and expected some sort of drug on it, but she found nothing.

"**Why do you leave?"**

"I'm sorry, what?" JJ heard through the door.

"**You can easily do whatever you want to. Why do you give me privacy?" **He sighed.

"Because I am not like those monsters that abused you, there is no reason you should think of that danger anymore."

"…**I honestly can't trust you if you saw my situation."**

"I can't blame you. I'll try and coax you, but how much you trust me is up to you." He walked away and broke the conversation. Gardevoir went about washing herself and was amazed when she saw her wounds were healing. She no longer felt pain in her lower areas and now her horn was healed too.

_Why would he do this? _She thought. _Surly it wasn't his works that did this. _Then she recalled him being at her side when her first treatment began. _It was him…_

* * *

I just left Gardevoir in the bathroom to clean herself because I already used up all my will power with the medicine. It's not that I hated it; it is just rude in my opinion. It is her body and I only healed it to proper condition. I knew already just from her words she needs rehab or something. I can only go so far. So I picked up the phone and dialed my company's manager.

"Hello this is extension 3-1-2 in the head office located in Rustboro. This is supervisor Ellen, how may I help you?"

"Ah! Ellen, it's JJ."

"Oh hello JJ, rare to hear from you. What do ya need?" I sighed. Ellen was once a Pokémon psychologist, so she could probably help.

"So listen up. Something happened today, something extreme. Like, REALLY extreme."

"Oh? What happened?"

"I found some trespassers."

"Again? Probably just some lost people."

"Oh I doubt that, I know that ain't true. These people mean serious shit!" I said keeping my voice low.

"What did they do? How many?"

"Well there were… about four… I had to kill one. They had a Gardevoir they were abusing. I came across them from picking up her signature on the sensors. Then I used the air drone to see them abusing the Gardevoir…" I cleared my throat. "Sexually…"

"Oh my…" I continued.

"I forced the three of them out and took the Gardevoir back here and healed her wounds. Right now she is able to wash herself, but shows no trust to me. She needs therapy. You are smart in this situation… can you refer me to anyone who can help her? After that, she can be put up for…" I trailed off at the thought I should take her in. "Forget that last part."

"…"

"Hello?! Please give me a hand Ellen!" I heard her take a deep breath.

"You want my advice?"

"Please."

"You gain her trust and help her return to normalcy. You have a big love for Pokémon, and I have faith in your abilities to restore her… possible to a better person."

"You're joking."

"No. Give her freedom, leave the doors open, let her act on her own accord. When she is near you, be compassionate, patient, and warming. A sign that she is starting to trust you is that she will come around you because she wants to, not because she needs to. You need to trust me. A Gardevoir is almost impossible to fix unless the person or owner of that Pokémon is behind the recovery process."

"Well what if she leaves?"

"Hmm…"

"Well?"

"She knows you saved her?"

"Yes."

"Then she might leave, and then realize that she misses you. You are her savior and she will never forget that. She might not think that now, but she will later." I looked back at the door and sighed.

* * *

I could hear that man's thoughts. He was talking about me, and his concern.

"You're serious?" He said.

"You need to trust me. I know, I've seen others come in recently with the same story." Then I started thinking about my captivity before those guys bought me… It is an entire warehouse just to the west of here, about 3 miles.

"I'll do everything I can for her. She deserves a life better than her last."

"See? You saying that enforced my theory. So now that this situation is delicate… I am giving you about two months of leave with pay."

"Whoa, whoa, that is a massive reward. I can't take that."

"No, no, I insist."

"This is my life, I live and breathe this. Any other alternatives?"

"…"

"…"

"Okay. I can relocate you to the southern Isle. We have a new facility there built to monitor the legendary Pokémon that are said to gather there. We can relocate you in 2 weeks."

"Thank you so much."

"And JJ… good luck to you."

"Thanks for all your help." Then he made a click sound and then I jumped when he knocked on the door. I quickly cleaned myself and tried standing up, but couldn't support myself.

* * *

I heard a splash of water and a small groan. I knocked again and cleared my throat.

"Gardevoir? Are you okay?"

"**I just need to get up." **I slowly opened the door and she cocked her head when she saw I was in different clothes. **"How did you do that?"**

"Do what?"

**"Change your skin like that? Wait… what are you going to do?"**

"If I haven't made that clear, I won't ever do what those… monsters did to you." I gave her my hand and she looked at me with fear before taking it. I dried her off when she got out and her true form was revealed. A champion white face and body with shades of light green, her horn back to the sweet pink hue. Her gown was now its original snow-white color and her figure was breath taking.

"**Thinking about it?"**

"No, just so happy to see you alive and well. I need to cover your wounds again." She looked down and saw her wound, not nearly as bad as before. I wrapped a bandage around her waist and kept it tight. Then I brought her to my room and laid her down on the bed. She sighed and moved her legs apart for some reason. Then it hit me. "You are tired… get some rest."

"**I know you will if I sleep… So I will do as you ask." **I covered her and for good measure kissed her forehead, making her blush with a shocked expression.

"Please… stop talking like that. I know it is all you know… but I will help you through this." I looked at my feet. "You are free… to go if you want… but… sleep tight."

* * *

Meanwhile in the distant forest…

"What now?" A man said dragging a bat behind him.

"Just go back and tell him. No way around it. He needs to warn his costumers about that punk."

"I say we grab his guns and get her back ourselves, kill him for Johnny." The three people came to a stone building and knocked on a steel door. A pair of eyes looked through a small window and snickered. The door opened and a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway.

"Where is she now?" It asked.

"Gone, and you better lock this place down. You got a hero out there that killed one of your guys, took her." He sighed.

"Maybe I can make it up. To you… say… you ever seen a Lopunny?"

"…We are interested."

"Mhmm, follow me."

_Killed someone eh? Sounds interesting. I might get Gallade to take him down._

* * *

(Evening time)

I've been doing some digging on places that could be the source for Gardevoir's captivity. I had no idea how long she had been out, how far away she had traveled. Then I heard rustling with small whimpers. I knew exactly what it was and went quietly into the room. Gardevoir was standing at the window and crying to herself. She detected my presence and faced me with anger and held her hand up with pink bolts sparking from it. I put my hands up and backed away in fear.

"**You took the collar off me. Stay away!" **She said. I nodded over and over to assure her I was complying.

"Okay… okay, sorry… sorry." I backed out of the room and closed the door. Wanting to discover who did this to her, I grabbed my gear again and headed out. When I stormed to the gates, Gardevoir was already there and turned again to scare me off. I ignored her and opened the gates, anger starting to well up inside me.

"**I said stay away!"**

"Go if you want, you came from somewhere and you won't tell me, so I will find out myself and shut it down." I said leaving her behind in the fence. "I won't let them come back here so I will hunt them myself."

* * *

I stood shocked as the man just left me, drawing his rifle and running off in the direction of the lake. He left the gates open for me to leave, which I really wanted, but he was right… I could run into them again… and this could've all gone to waste.

_I'll follow him and see what he does… Hmm, it is odd. This man never even revealed his name to me, yet he cares about my well being? It is probably just another trick for me to trust him then he will rape me… but… he is serious about hunting them. Nobody could stage something this serious._

I closed the gates after leaving and silently crept along the forest's floor.

* * *

JJ was running back to the lake to see if that man was carrying anything that could give him a hint. The sun was starting to set and he wanted to be back before dark. He ran out of the bush he was in earlier and found the man still there. He kicked him over and started searching his pockets for anything. Then he heard a twig snap close behind him and he whipped around, gun trained on his shoulder to face his tracker. He faced the Gardevoir again, lowered his gun and flashed an angry look.

"Decided to follow me after I come out here?"

"**I wanted to see what you were really doing."**

"What did you think I was doing? Finding those monsters?" Then she looked at the man and the ground where she was raped again. Her eyes shrunk with fear and she wanted to scream, but JJ quickly moved and blocked her vision so her flashbacks wouldn't comeback. "I was actually hoping you wouldn't follow me because you for sure have PTSD. Meaning you will see everything that you can remember."

"**I can remember everything…"**

"I know. Please just… turn around until I get you okay?" The Pokémon silently did as he suggested and eventually after enough frisking, he found a card. All it had were two numbers: 38N and 60W, JJ was unsure, but with those suffixes, it must mean latitude and longitude.

* * *

The man came back holding paper and stuffed it into his pocket, and now it was dark. Something I feared most because every time they would come at me, it would be at night or in a dark room. The man looked at me in the dark.

"My name is JJ." I just nodded and he motioned for me to follow him. I did, but I kept letting whimpers and gasps escape because if sounds in the darkness. Then I felt something grab my hand and it was JJ looking me in the eyes. "We are here, I got you." He led me into his room and laid me down again. "I know you what to be alone so I will just sleep on the floor over here. Just let me know if you need anything. He disappeared into the other room quickly and I heard a bunch of metal locks and switches get flipped. Then my room went dark and I started to panic. Now is when people would attack me. Instead I saw his silhouette and then a light. It was a tiny Volbeat nightlight he put on the table next to me that I really admired. "I got that from my parents." He said laying out a sleeping bag.

"**Oh."**

"I also feared the dark, but now I just work in it often. They are both dead, but they would be proud to see me use it nicely."

"**I see… I um, am not sure what to think."**

"Think? Heheh, about what?"

"**Just all you did today and… well all the medicine and treatment you gave me. It was nice of you… but I know sometime in the future we will forget and things will turn upside down again."**

"Honestly, what do you want me to do? What do you want me to prove me trust? How do you want me to show it?" I felt for the first time his emotions. I felt worry, sadness, anxious.

"**Then… come here." **He got up and walked over to my side. "**Please just tell me… that you won't leave me. That you won't let anything bad happen to me. I did this with my other owner, but he sold away for money… Would you ever do such a thing?"**

"Never. I will do all I can to earn your trust, so I will promise. I promise never to leave you, ever, or let anyone or anything harm you in anyway. NEVER will I ever consider anything else over your interest. I will protect you with my life and die if I must… Is… is that what you meant?" I was shocked, usually it is Gardevoirs meeting death for their trainers… but this one is willing to give his life to save mine? Maybe this one is different, but just the same, I will keep my guard up.

"**That… meant a lot to me JJ… You have no idea. Well then… good night."**

"Good night Gardevoir… please, give yourself a better name then… well you know."

"**What would you like?"**

"It should be up to you." He dodged an answer. I thought… something tugged at my heart.

"**Serah… I love that name."**

"Serah… it is a beautiful name. Where did you think of it?"

"**My… friend's name. She is still in captivity. I can tell you, but I am tired."**

"Okay… um, Serah, sweet dreams… please learn to trust me." He got cozy in his bag, which I felt bad now because the floor is cold. "Night Serah…"

"**Good night… JJ."**

**R&R would be appreciated. I'm just going to let the story play out. I have a lot of time until work starts later this season so updates could be frequent. Thanks for your time everyone, your thoughts count, tyv.m :)**


	4. Tagging Along

I never actually went to sleep… I was just doing what I would've done in the daytime. I was entering the data I found on the Gardevoir into the system's archives.

_Gender female… height… hm I'm about 5'1'' and she was a little taller, but not by much so I'll say 5'3'' and leave it there. Weight, unknown, Eye color red, green hair, white torso… _Then I paused at encounter or method of obtaining data…

"… I guess be honest, but not graphic?" _Encounter method: Fateful, at the Littleroot Observatory. Subject was freed from an abusive trainer and taken into the perimeter of the area. Original trainer: _I paused again and sat back in my chair. Then I thought, I really don't know the name of those guys… nor do I want to. _Unknown._

"**You're still awake."** I whirled around and met Serah leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "**Graphic about what?" **She asked… Be honest, or try playing it off?

"Uhh, it's nothing really. Just some work."

"**You are hiding something. Tell me now." **She floated over to my side and gazed at the screens around me. "**What does all this mean? What is this place?" **I could feel her uneasy tone in that voice.

"I am a environmental observer, I record different weather changes and Pokémon in this area. This screen in front of me is your information or well… What I assumed about you. The information put here will benefit many people and Pokémon."

"**What did you put about me?"**

"Just random things… gender, height, original trainer, things like that are normal."

"**What did you put for trainer?"**

"…"

"…"

"Well I uh… said unknown. Those people I take it were not your trainers… I hope."

"**My trainer betrayed me, his name burns my soul!" **Serah is a very… emotional being. I say that because just after saying that; a few tears fell. I motioned to wipe them but she pulled back from me in an instant. I digressed and went back to my work. After a minute of silence I turned around again.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it?" She looked up and just locked her gaze on me. "Didn't think so. Why are you up still Serah?"

"**Just a dream…" **She shivered and I heard her mumble. "…**I hope…" **I made no effort to tease information out of her. Look at her! She pulls back from my hand is if I my touch will set her on fire. I stood up and walked past her into the room, finally wanting sleep. "**You are going to sleep now?"**

"Yes Serah. Good night." I really didn't want to leave her alone because she could blow the whole place up if not careful, but remember what that woman said… give her freedom… but I can't possibly sleep with her out there if she leaves! So I waited… and waited… annnddd waited… Then when I heard the door close, I looked out the window and she was walking toward the gates. She said to let her go if she does… but she never said don't provide overwatch. I want to do this because those monsters are still out there like snakes. All they need to do is wait for her to walk right into their trap. So… I got up, waited until she teleported out of sight… and immediately got up, the sky now turning blue, armed myself again, and followed her trail.

/

(three hours later)

_Just don't look back Serah… no, I'm not his anymore. I am just another Gardevoir, last night was just another attempt to lure me in. Just keep heading… ugh, which way? This way? No, that way? UGH, I'M FREAKING LOST ALREADY!_

I punched a tree in anger then felt a pain in my side. Then I remembered I was still healing. I set down in a clearing with a log to sit against. I looked up at the navy blue sky, the sun still hidden. I just sat there thinking of what to do next.

_I wonder how JJ will take my sudden leave… Will he be okay? _I shook my head, trying to relieve such thoughts. I shouldn't care, I don't. _Do I? Oh SHUT UP ME! _I felt a quick pulse in my head. That means someone is something is around. I sensed around and just shrugged, since it was only Zigzagoon… many of them stacked on each other with one on the bottom scurrying around… odd.

* * *

"Shh… I think it's working…" JJ said to himself hugging many Zigzagoon. Gardevoirs can sense people and Pokémon from a distance. He thought he could hide himself if he so many Zigzagoon to make it appear he isn't there. He complimented himself for his plan that so greatly worked. This was made possible by that little Zigzagoon at visited yesterday. JJ found him again and asked him for a favor… and he did it. So many of his brothers and sisters banded together to help JJ.

"...bunnn…" JJ froze in panic and looked at his feet to see a tiny pink Buneary tapping his shoe. He looked up to make sure the Gardevoir didn't see us. She didn't so he tried quieting it.

"Shh, please, shh…"

"Bun?" The Pokémon cocked its head.

"No, no, please hush!" He whispered.

* * *

"What the…" I must be tired or going crazy… Now I see three things. A human, Buneary, and many, many Zigzagoon… and now an Eevee?!

"Eve! Eevee!"

"Please quiet! PLEASE!" I heard a loud whisper. I knew that voice. It couldn't be him though.

"Hey pretty lady…" I heard another familiar voice that made my entire body freeze in horror. I slowly turned my head… That voice was one of my owner's… I thought I was having memories… but what came next made me realize… it is all too real.

* * *

"HAHA! GOT YA NOW BITCH!" Made JJ snap to his senses. He shook off the Pokémon around him and hid behind a tree. The man uttered a sick laugh. "Been almost a day right? Has your captor tapped you yet?"

"No…" She was panicking again, not resisting. Then she detected someone, but was not sure who behind the tree.

"Oh… wow… HE HASN'T! AHAHA! OH THIS WILL BE FUN!" JJ was getting angry and took the safety off his rifle. "It isn't infected no more… This will be like fucking a soft pillow!" Finally, Gardevoir found the will to scream.

"PLEASE WHOEVER YOU ARE HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Scream all you want, nobody gonna hear you… and nobody gonna care… They could just stand there and watch if they want. Now… oh… yeahaha… here we go…" JJ turned the corner and aimed for a non-lethal shot to the leg, and took it.

**_*BOOF*_**

With a resounding bang, suddenly it was accompanied by swearing and cussing every .3 seconds…

"Stand and watch right?" JJ said sarcastically. The man was flailing next to the Gardevoir, holding his thigh were the bullet hit. "I don't think so."

"OH FUCK FUCK HELP! I GOT SHOT, HOLY SHIT IT BURNS!" JJ felt no quarter since they have cause much more pain to Serah. JJ looked at Serah and thought.

_She looks okay at least._

**_Because I am. _**Serah chimed.

_WHOA! Serah…? Is this you?_

**_Yes._**

JJ walked over to Serah and offered his hand with a smile. The Gardevoir slowly and shakily took his hand and for the first time gripped it. JJ felt a warming feeling surge through him and stopped and stayed in his head.

**_I know now… You saving me was no fluke. It was in your heart. I see that now, and now I feel so guilty for judging you. I just… can't fully trust you yet, I'm sorry. I just need time._**

_Hey, you never need to apologize for something that is only normal. I can only imagine the hell you went through, never fully experience it. Just take your time to trust in me, and you will find that I care, and, for lack of a better way of saying it, can't watch you suffer like that! Just don't worry, and take your time. I can talk about anything if you need me to._

**_Hmm… So… what are we going to do now?_**

"MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL, LIGHT YOUR ASSES UP AND SEND YOU STRIGHT TO…"

"Buneary? Hey!" A tiny bunny hopped around and un-rolled its ears. Serah knelt down and looked at the Buneary for a second.

"**Where is your mother? Where is Angel?"**

"…bun! Bun, bun!" She pointed through the brush.

"**We need to help her mother, I know her."**

"First I need to do something… Buneary, do you know Ice beam?" She nodded. JJ pointed at the man. "Freeze him please." She shot a bright blue forked beam and instantly froze the man in his place. "Where is her mother?" the Buneary hopped through the bush. "Let's go!"

We found a Lopunny trapped in some net that was keeping the Pokémon restrained. There was a man there already… and again it was one of the people that had Serah. He was inspecting the catch when he noticed us.

"Oh so that shot was you? I figured that." He said casually while adjusting his glasses. "Such murderous acts are too vulgar for someone like yourself."

"Oh shut up." JJ had enough of this kid, thinking he is innocent talking down on others. "You are just as guilty as the first two. Why do you act is if you are innocent?"

"Because I am not that man." He took out a police badge and I read it. "Special Enforcement Officer Jenny."

"…but… you are a guy… All officer Jennys I have ever seen are all girls."

"Ehem. Special. Enforcement. Meaning I am in a totally different league from them. And yes, you aren't the first to tell me I'm a guy. You are Jay- oh right… JJ from the Observatory here, think, is it scientifically possible to get all girls out of like 100 people? Actually, yes, it is, but universally unlikely. So I am the odd man out, literally. At least I resemble my sisters through the eyes… but not my hair… I love the color red. So my hair is red…"

"…"

***cough***

"So you found her here?"

"Yeah, but I can't get her out. She looks hurt too, eyes are closed." Serah put her hand through the net. The Pokémon's eyes fluttered open and held her hand. Serah looked back at me with tears ready to fall down.

"…**please…" **I nodded.

_Please don't do that… I'll think of something._

"You have anything that can cut?"

"No I don't." I had an army knife I never used, now is a good time. I took it out and it shined like a mirror. I tried cutting it loose, and it snapped open. The Pokémon opened its eyes in disbelief and broke free of the remaining net. When she got out she held her right arm that had a dark spot on it.

"She's bruised. I'll bring her back and help her out. Can you get that guy for me? He is in ice so he can't run."

"Hm. Creative. Have you ever thought of being a police officer?"

"In the vast sea of girls and one guy? Not really… it's all you." He laughed.

"Why thank you."

JJ carried the Lopunny on his shoulder and Sarah followed. They walked back in silence until Serah's worry got the best of her.

"**JJ?"**

"Hm?"

"**Do you… Do you enjoy hurting others? Like that man?" **He sighed and shuttered.

"I'm sorry… it is just out of my character to be using this rifle often. To answer your question, no, I actually hate killing and harming others, but I will relentlessly defend others if they need help… you are the first to trigger that quality in me."

"**Is there a reason I got that reaction? I mean well… honestly, if I am to trust you, I would like to learn more about you… I have heard humans, like Pokémon, have childhoods right?" **JJ opened the gates to the facility and laid Lopunny down on his bed inside.

"Yeah, we mature slower than Pokémon though."

"**Well… did you-…"**

"I'm sorry Serah, but… Angel was it? Needs some rest. You look tired yourself… I'll move her to the recovery quarter so you can sleep here."

***yawn* "JJ that is nice of you…"**

"It is who I am. You will see eventually. Okay, now for real this time, sleep tight."

"**Hm… Make Angel better… ****_*yawn* _****please…" **She drifted off and then uttered one last phrase. "…**for me…"**

_I had figured she knew this girl. Angel… Pretty name. Now let's see here… Bad bruise… just keep it level… Man, I am beat… tired… Just gonna sit down an-_

Before he could finish that thought, he was already gone…

**Weird stuff going on outside the main routes of the Hoenn region. Maybe JJ finally got Serah's trust, or...well at least some of it. Now this Angel character thrown into the mix, things are getting increasingly heated. And Officer Jenny make his appearance. Yes, HIS appearance. Mixing it up a bit draws my attention and keeps creativity flowing softly.**

**Thanks guys for reading and your thoughts. They are nice and remind me the world does have hope. Just remember that no matter what is done... People can repent if they choose to. Forgiveness must exist in our lives or we are no better than the criminals themselves. Stay strong boys and girls! ^_^**

**-J**


	5. Old Legends

**Those who are easily frightened and do not have nerves of steel, I recommend skipping this chapter.**

**Warning: Graphic scene ahead. If you are like me and are uncomfortable with scenes like these- Lemon- or detailed M rated scenes, you might want to not read this. I assure you, it has bits of myself in there because writing this costed a small piece of myself. You have been warned.**

* * *

"**Humans are horrible beings… I-I have evidence to prove it, just… I can't talk about it. If you can't understand, think for a second… When was the last time you were stripped of all dignity… all love, all care… Can you remember? No, you can't JJ. I'm sorry, but you can't. Let me show you what I have gone through. Please… don't put me through this… Hell I will mate with you willingly, just never force me to do it… I just don't want to go b-ba-back to the way it was…" **I could hear Serah… weeping… bawling… it is… unbearable!

"**Yes I know your sorrow in my emotions… Sorry! This is my symbol of my trust to you… promise me, PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU CARE AND LOVE ME! IT IS ALL I WANT! ALL I'VE KNOWN…HATE!** **SHOW ME YOU ARE NOT LIKE THE OTHERS!"**

"S-Serah! Can you hear me?! SERAH!" She can't hear me… Well, might as well embrace the nightmare… She needs to be consoled… and I am here for her…

(nightmare)

_I remember the night I was betrayed by him._

They threw me into a cage with another Pokémon, just as scared as I was. My eyes were watery from the savagery that these people possessed. Then two huge men walked in with emotions that were so… greedy. One grabbed the Pokémon… that was a Lopunny and dragged her to the wall. I was mortified when I saw the man's pants drop. My eyes went white in horror. They were raping the girl! I was shaken by the girl's quiet sobbing and cry of pain. Their works made a popping noise each time the human lunged forward against her legs.

_That asshole… He used us, he uses everyone._

Then I felt an arm grab my right arm and put me into an upright position against a mirror. He started rubbing my front horn that made me shiver with his cold touch. Then I looked back with begging eyes at my warden, trying to tell him this is not right! Those eyes I looked back into… there were no pupils… no color… no life, just white around a dark circle.

_He found some man in a suit…_

The man moved my dress away from my rear. I knew my… parts were exposed, but what was I to do? I looked over to the Lopunny, eyes shut… I was unsure to tell whether or not she was enjoying it, or resenting it? I heard sliding of fabric and then I felt something poke my right side. I shot into a panic. My teeth gritting, tears starting to roll out of my eyes. My arms were forced against the mirror by his arm span. He spread my legs apart with his other hand and I closed my eyes, wondering what was to become of me.

_And for the right offer… sold me…_

Then I felt something poke my vagina. It felt slight pain at he just poked me with his member. Then I heard the Lopunny cry out in pain and I reached for her, but my arm fell out of exhaustion. Then I felt… all darkness close in… He started slowly forcing the head in; you could hear the skin ripping apart. I Looked back one last time before he was about halfway in and pain was now coursing through my entire body. I dropped my head and could see bright red running down my legs, oh the pain…

_Into a life of sex… and slavery._

He hit a wall and pulled out, letting me finally catch my breath from the throbbing. He leaned into my ear.

"You will know your place… virgin…" He positioned himself at my entrance again, but this time turned my body around to face him. He spread my legs wide and grinned before impaling my womanhood with his thing. I felt like something exploded in my lower regions and I let out a head-splitting psychic scream accompanied with a real shriek. He started pulling out almost all the way then ramming back in. I have heard you are to feel pleasure when doing this… but no… it is a lie if this is the scenario…

_There was this one time I was chained up… and twenty guys came in…_

He turned my body so my face was against the mirror. He put so much pressure on my head, the glass cracked and my face got cut by the glass, blood now joining my tears. He grabbed my hair and yanked it back, forcing my eyes to behold the person I have become in the mirror… a dirty, bloody, disgraceful, sub-living thing that is a sex toy for humans and Pokémon alike. Then the man let out a loud moan and let my arms go, me slouching over the dresser and falling on my side. I looked at the ground beneath where I was standing… white and red covered the area… white and red… white and red… White and Red… WHITE AND RED!

_I never wanted to do it… but they made me do every. Single. One. Twice._

All I saw coming from my parts… white and red… That was when I wept quietly, holding back gasps my biting my tongue and shoving my face to the floor. I crawled into a corner and pushed what was left out of myself. Then I balled up my legs, planted my face in them and wept. Nobody loved me. No one ever will. And if they do, will I ever be the same? Can I find someone who gives a damn about me? No, never. My name is Gardevoir or A.K.A. by the masses, Bitch. I was never loved and never will be loved.

_That Lopunny kept me going, Angel was her name. Each day, the same thing. Rape, pain, White… and Red… There was no reason to live, but she had a daughter… we named her Emily. At least for now, she was spared from the flame. Then these four guys bought me and dragged me into a different hell. Still rape, but with new injuries. My mouth was sore and blistered from their violent thrusting into my mouth. Arms bruised, legs bloody… white and red… a once champion white face, now dark red all the time from dried blood or from abuse._

"**You always think you have it bad. No, you never have it bad compared to others. Consider yourself lucky to be a human, you can wield one of those what do ya call 'em, guns? And kill the person trying to rape you. Me? I can only take it and weep after. Please JJ… I know I never trusted you before, and I still kind of don't, but please don't rape me, kill me, or shun me because of how I think of you. I just need time and most of all… love to get me to the way I was. I want to be the sweet one, the cute one, the shy one, not the hardened veteran of abuse, rape and many other things! Please JJ, help me… help me… please…"**

(real world)

I woke up in a tight squeeze. I realized something totally out of place the second I came to my senses… Serah is on top of me… but… holding on to me? Her arms were squeezing me tight while she stirred and whimpered, tears falling onto my shirt from her eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair and felt the sadness too. I looked to the ceiling and frowned before pulling Serah into a warming embrace, something I never have actually done to anyone other than my mother.

"JJ's here… JJ's here…" Then her eyes opened and drilled through mine before she buried her head into my shoulder, letting out small gasps and whining quietly as my left shoulder got heavy with liquid. I eventually just spaced out back to sleep…

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks flew by with little conversation between all three of us. I still had not decided what to do about this Lopunny and her daughter. There is no way I am going to send them away like a dog. As far as I can remember, the only time Serah and I talked since that night was just a simple: "**sorry" **when she accidentally bumped my shoulder and I dropped a pen. I said it was no big deal, but she just gave me the cold shoulder and remained mute. I made progress on the surrounding area. New Pokémon started to show up in the area like Surskit, Seedot, and even one night we picked up a very rare Vulpix! It was not nearly as rare as Serah here, but still worth a little smile.

Than Lopunny Angel has been quiet since she came here. Not once uttering a word. Her daughter however was my little assistant. When I lost a pen she would find it, if I needed more paper, she would get it. It is cute to see that young ones, human or Pokémon in this case, take interest in worldly things.

Now that the two weeks had come, I was busy with phone calls, planning, packing personal stuff while "borrowing" some of my favorite food they had stocked here. In addition to that, I was still checking on Serah's and Angel's wounds to make sure they were stable. To my luck, they were fully recovered… except Serah was going to have scar tissue replace a majority of her injuries. Her gash would leave a darker white streak, and worst of all, the slash on her face would leave another mark under her right eye. Everything else seemed to be in order with Angel. Just a bruise, but what caused it? I know not…

While JJ was finishing packing the bags, equaling about two and half bags worth of items. There came a call from the gate, it was the guy Jenny and requested to enter and JJ went out and let him in. They sat in the main room with two other armed people with guns. JJ thought he was in trouble for something and tensed up.

"So it has been a peaceful rest now? No run ins with those other two people?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No sir, is there a problem?" The officer tensed up and looked back at the two men who shifted nervously.

"You need to release those Pokémon."

"Funny."

"No, I mean it… here read this." The officer slipped a folded piece of paper to JJ. He looked up confused then proceeded to read it.

"Officer what is this? Ink or…"

"Blood. Just read it and ask questions later.

"_Give the two Pokémon back now, they belong to us. Gardevoir and Lopunny are dangerous fugitives that we desire to bring to justice. This can go two ways. You give them back and you live. Or I find you, and kill you in front of them before I take them to their deaths."_

"…" A look of horror covered JJ's face. He let the shock set in from his hands touching someone else's blood followed by a death threat at a heavy cost.

"…well?"

"What the fuck is this?! WHO gave this to you?" He cleared his throat.

"It was not given… but left. We didn't tell you, but we sent a few soldiers out here to track those other two people. Out of the five man squad that went out, three had been brutally murdered. This was on the squad's leader."

"By who? Who shot them?"

"See… that is what scares us the most…" One of the men said.

"It is not a human that did this but our fingers point at a…"

"…impossible."

"It isn't."

"…there is no such thing as a bad Pokémon." JJ defended.

"That is true… but these Pokémon think they are fighting for justice on those two." JJ looked back at the room to both of them just sitting quietly.

_What did they do…?_

"So… wait! How can you be sure? Did you check how those people died?"

"Yes I know what you are getting at… It was not by bullet or knife… but by fang and claw." A shiver went down everyone's spine.

"I haven't seen any Pokémon around here for two days, how long have they been dead?"

"Two days."

"Aha! See? Just some kids messing with us."

"You said two days without any Pokémon movement is that right?" JJ nodded.

"Your perimeter's sensors were destroyed by fire. You didn't notice?"

"Huh? No I did not, you have pictures?" The officer nodded and handed JJ a collection of photos. Then he pointed at one.

"This one gives an odd feeling to us." Then JJ found the worry… The same Vulpix he saw was staring right at the cameraman with red, glowing eyes.

"I-I found a Vulpix on the sensor just three days ago! That was the last one I found!"

"JJ…" he sighed. "Have you ever heard the legend of Ninetails?"

"Ninetales, you like the poke-…" JJ became deep in thought and his eyes widened with fear when he made the connection. "…like the Pokémon?"

"Yes. Have you heard the story?"

"No."

"Well rumor has it if you grab one of Ninetales' tails, you get cursed and change into a Pokémon."

"What does that have to do with them?"

"At this point, we are unsure what to think. Just that three lives are now crying for justice and we can't deliver it…"

"I see… well I can hear the transport chopper. I think we should go." JJ got up and rounded the two girls up silently.

"JJ."

"Yes?"

"Watch. Your. Back. Good luck in the new place."

"Thanks, you too."

(meanwhile)

"He was been told. HE HAS BEEN TOLD!" A purple fox-like Pokémon raged. A yellow one identical to the one walked beside him.

"Please brother, stop this madness! He has done nothing wrong!"

"But those two HAVE, they took mom and dad from us… you really want to let them get away?!" He flared his nine tails straight. His sister ran in front of him.

"We are NOT to interfere with the lives of humans! No I do not want to see them walk free, but there is collateral damage at stake!"

"This human isn't famous! The world can go on without him!"

"Yes, but what about justice? Killing someone innocent is anything but that!"

"Grr… Fine, I will think about it… but their days are numbered!"

"Just think this through brother… that is all I ask."

"I will try sister…"

**Thanks for reading as always. R&R would be appreciated. Let your thoughts out. Am I a disgusting perv that wants this to be reality? (no) Should I stop now? Story suggestions? Maybe OCs? could be a thought? Just let me know what you think, I can take most of it.**

**-J**


	6. Familiar Scenery

**Next chapter is here guys. There will be some insight to PMD if haven't already guessed from Ninetails' role. I've just been playing it recently and was reminded on how much I love it. Thanks guys for your thoughts. Also, my user name has changed (in case that isn't obvious) due to security. I am now titled PsychicEmbrace. Hints at my like for Gardevoirs I think. R&R is loved. Thanks guy**s!

**-J**

* * *

"Annie, why are you so quick to defend a human? You realize they take Pokémon and force them to battle each other until one is so beat up it passes out. You really think they are good-hearted individuals?" A purple Ninetails asked a yellow one while looking out at the sunset.

"I never said they are good beings, I just know it's wrong to deal collateral damage to a human that actually seems sane." The Ninetails Annie said. "…and Jamie, you need to calm down. Sure they deserve justice…" She rested her head on one of his tails. "But everyone can be forgiven."

"You are too naïve sister. I must ask, do you remember what they did to us?"

"Only fragments, but enough to piece together. The Gardevoir's trainer was the start, but in her defense, she was just following orders. That is my dilemma; she did not consciously harm us! It was that human."

"Again that enforces my point, why save this human then? Let his blood atone for that villain."

"You are too zealous. You always were. As long as I am here, I won't let you curse that human." Annie took her head off Jamie's tail and looked him dead in the face. "You try anything to harm them, I will not hesitate in rushing to their defense… and the result will not be good for either of us."

* * *

(24 hours later- Southern isles)

Serah and JJ… those two are like yin and yang. They just don't realize what they mean to each other yet. I am a quiet person who rarely ever talks since all my life I had been raised in a place of hate. I tried not to think such things since my little one could tell if I was sad. Then her head popped out of my ear and smiled back at me. Emily is a little bundle of joy!

"Angel!" I snapped out if it and marveled at the sight… All you could see was beach, trees, and the ocean. I slowly hopped out of the helicopter and felt the soft touch of sand beneath my feet. Serah, for the first time looked happy… She kept glancing at JJ and his movement. JJ wasn't saying much, his eyes showed otherwise. He had tears of amazement in his eyes and just slowly walked away from the helipad. He looked back and waved off the pilot who then flew away.

Then I began to recall… something from a long time ago. I was raised on an island like this only for a few months… but it… was it my home? I closed my eyes and focused on my memories, to pull out anything. Then I only remembered two words… Iron Island…

* * *

(flashback)

A small Buneary was cuddling within its mother's arms… A smile on bold their faces as they slept. An observer, a Lucario was sitting next to them keeping watch. Then the small Buneary woke up and started crying. The Lopunny woke up and the Lucario rocked the baby Pokémon. The small Bunny looked into her father's eyes and he returned a smile.

"That's my little girl…" He whispered. He nodded at the Lopunny who smiled and went back to sleep. Then the Lucario took her out to the night beach where they sat under the moonlight pointing stars. Then the father looked at her daughter and said.

"Young one… the day will come where you will be tested…" He looked down. "You might be harmed, sent through hell… and even killed…"

"Bun?"

"Oh sweetie, just remember… whatever happens, this will always be your home, and you are always welcome here…"

* * *

(real world)

Suddenly I heard Angel burst into tears. JJ and I watched as she just started weeping and sobbing on the ground. Emily hopped out and backed away since this was totally out of character. She never talked… spoke, whispered, whatever. She never, ever showed this emotion. We both gasped when she got up and hopped away and into the small cluster for trees. She needed comfort. I went to chase after her, but a light hand touched my shoulder. I looked at JJ who closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I need to talk to her…"

"**I need to help you, she doesn't know you yet."**

"Please, I got it. Don't worry… now just take this one bag to that area over there and I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled and patted my head that made me shiver a little, causing him to pull back. "Oh, sorry… Look all you need to do after your ordeal is rest. Just meditate or something to calm your mind. I'll be back later.

" **Fine then… Please bring her back."**

"You know I will." He said looking back before disappearing into the brush. I picked up the bag he left behind and made my way to the big block in the middle of the beach. Then I realized I forgot little Emily, I looked back and felt something on my head. I reached up and grabbed a smiling Buneary.

"**You are so adorable! Come on, let's go."**

"Angel!?" The crunch of the leaves under JJ's boots gave away his position if she was hiding. He was slightly annoyed, at his noise. "ANGEL!" He kept yelling into the seemingly first small jungle, but now it proved to be a maze. Fifteen minutes passed before he realized he had gone a full circle. Then he heard crying, a sure sign that she was close. He kept looking, but after another fifteen minutes came to the start again. "This is so annoying…"

*sob* *sob*

_She NEEDS to be near this area. I just need to get a higher view. _He looked and found a strong palm tree and climbed it with difficulty. When he finally reached the top, he found the lost girl… in the neighboring tree crying, covered in her ears. He jumped next to her and scared her even more from surprise. JJ softly stroked her fluffy ear and she finally revealed a red face and teary eyes. Normally, touch a Lopunny there would result in a swift kick in the face… or in JJ's case, a leap of faith… or like a fall…

"Angel… Serah and Emily… and I included are worried sick about you… Were… were you with her?" The Lopunny finally looked up and waited for JJ to ask or say something. "I am no stranger to Pokémon. I see pain in your eyes and longing… Talk to me Angel."

*Sniff* "maybe…" JJ thought he heard something and looked around. Finding nothing he returned his attention to Angel. "…you aren't hearing things…" JJ's eyes widened. With all his effort he kept himself from jumping back… which would result in him jumping off.

"So you can speak?"

"…i-if I have t-to…" She retreated into her tight ball and barely left her face revealed. "You won't hurt us r-r-right?" JJ slowly brushed her ear again.

"No… I saw you in Serah's vision a while ago. You were part of that place… weren't you?" She sheepishly nodded. "I'm not one of those people who hurt the innocent… You can trust me."

"Oh…" She shut her eyes before pulling me into a tight hug while sobbing. She pretty much made me into a burrito with her ears. Her smaller arms were shaking as they squeezed me. JJ just tried consoling her by patting her back.

"You have suffered… let it all out." She opened one eye and spoke through her tears… it was hard to catch.

"I-i-i- s-ti-still-mi-miss them!" Oh. So it was something else tearing at her heart.

"Oh? Just cry as much as you need to… then tell me. I'm here for you…" then someone else was sitting in the tree across from us, it was Serah. She just kicked her legs and watched quietly.

"How long have you been there?"

"**Just got here… I came at a sad time I see… you look like you got trapped."**

_I know! There is no way out… but she needs hugs._

**_Yeah… just look at her. She never even sobbed once in the prison. Did she talk to you yet?_**

_She did… How can she talk and you can't?_

**_Well for me it takes a while before I develop human speech. Her father was a Lucario, capable of human speech. She must've gotten it from him. She is really the quiet type and rarely expresses emotions… I feel so much sorrow just looking at her. I dare not read her emotions._**

She finally calmed down and Serah floated over, but did not touch the tree.

"**Hey there Angel…"**

*sniff* "Hey…"

"Angel, please tell us, why were you crying?" She paused and looked to the sky, finally releasing me, but keeping an ear around my shoulder.

"I was raised on an island similar to this one in a distant place… Shinnoh it was called… I loved my home, my parents, all of it. I just wanted a simple life…" I shifted at her opening. Sounded like a movie right? "My father was a Lucario and my mother as you guessed was a Lopunny. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. We had a trainer at one point… but he died as I learned in Iron island defending us from a rampaging Steelix."

"I sorry about your trainer…"

"Well I never knew him or her. I wasn't born, but thanks for your concern. Continuing…" Serah gently sat down next to us and leaned forward intently. "It was my dream I was living. Peace, love, everything. Until… well… a weird truck with massive… things in place of wheels landed on the shore. I was playing around with my family when we saw it. And out of nowhere… *sniff* well…"

* * *

(Memory)

"Hey! Let me out, come on girls!" A Lucario buried in sand laughed. "I hate being buried and… wait." The Lopunny wondered what had caught his attention and turned to the shore… A weird vehicle that read "M1128" on the side slowly emerged from the water. It had a massive cannon that scanned the surrounding area. Lucario dropped the act and shook the sand away and just watched as four humans came out. The men ran toward the duo on the hill and stopped at the bottom.

"Hey! HEY! HELLO!?" Lucario pointed Lopunny to go back to the cave and wait there as he leapt to the human.

"Why have you come here?"

"What… you are a Pokémon like me! Hey guys! LOOK!" He pointed at the Lucario who was misunderstanding this conversation.

"What do you mean? You look like another human to me."

"Well… I was a Pokémon then I turned into a human… but truthfully, we came because we are being hunted."

"Hunted?"

"By a vicious Ninetails. They took me here because I might be safe."

"NINETAILS?! LIKE IN THE LEGEND?!" He yelled in awe. "…that means you… if you were a Pokémon…"

"I'm cursed for 1000 years…" Then there was a loud howl. They both turned at the sound and saw a purple Ninetails glaring at them.

"You will now pay for your sins of keeping this fugitive here!" He yelled.

"Not today! I will not let you hurt this innocent Pokémon! Take me on!" He turned to the Lucario. "Get your family out of here!" The Ninetails jumped in front of the man as Lucario jumped back in shock. The Pokémon looked back through its tails and gazed into his eyes.

"Do not intervene… and I might spare you."

"Intervene? You come here and threaten me and there humans? No, I won't intervene, I will fight for justice!" He used Aura Sphere and caught the fire Pokémon off guard. He just over both of them and shot a massive, blinding Fire blast at the armored vehicle. The wide sweep of the fire hit the side of the vehicle and a huge explosion followed, leaving a charred, smoldering wreck on the beach.

"I show mercy on you and your trainer's actions and you dare attack me? This will be punished!"

"…_your father fought for the good… do you remember what came after?" JJ asked calmly._

"_Yes… then my mother went…"_

More explosions followed, every now and then, a loud scream from one of the men echoed into their cave that was their home. Curiously, Lopunny looked around the corner and her face turned angry. She picked up Angel and placed her in the corner.

"Mommy's going to go for a while, both daddy and mommy love you, remember that!"

"Mom! Where are you going?! Mom? MOM! MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Angel yelled as loud as her voice allowed and only cried in silence until suddenly, the sound stopped. Angel opened her eyes for the first time and saw a man sprint into the cave and take cover behind a boulder. Then Angel walked toward the purple Ninetails.

"…did you see my mommy or daddy?"

"…do not worry young one, you will join them soon, darling." He moved a tail above her head and it started glowing. Then the man stood up.

"WAIT!" He stood up and put his hands up. "Fine, I surrender. Don't drag her into this, I am the guilty, she is a kid, innocent."

"Very well. If that is your final wish I shall grant it." He touched the human with his tail and he started to dissolve. Angel watched clueless as to what was happening.

"Mister? You look weird."

"I know young one… I just am going to sleep for a while. Ninetails, please I will go quietly if you let her go un-harmed." The Ninetails gave a devilish grin.

"I will… let her grow up first."

"What? NO! We said to leave her alone!"

"You are no position to say anything. This is my gift, farewell Eric, or in your case, Weavile…" He vanished and then another Ninetails, yellow, walked in and her face lit up with regret.

"JAMIE, WHAT DID YOU DO? I SAID TO LEAVE THEM ALONE… and… those Pokémon… were parents?" The Ninetails was holding back tears looking at the clueless child looking around for its parents.

"I did what you could not sister. They had justice delivered on their heads." The yellow Ninetails angrily hit the other with her head.

"Does… your hate know no bounds? You harm the young…"

"Sometimes there is collateral damage… Those monsters killed mom…dad… our entire clan wiped out by them. Their pain is but a fraction they have caused us. Let us go now Annie, before the humans come back…"

/

(Real world)

Silence filled the air and trees. They sat there absorbing what they had just heard.

"Angel…" Serah said quietly.

"…" she remained silent.

"Angel… I have no idea how much that must've hurt you… and what came after didn't help. Allow me to say this; you are amazing for pulling through it all. Breaking down like this is so small compared to what others would've done." She looked up.

"He is right Angel. You and I both have troubled pasts, we can relate. I can mask my emotions a little longer, but you have let them out, now you can begin to feel better. You can talk to either of us at anytime. Okay?" She asked hugging the Pokémon who nodded.

"I didn't hurt anyone, but I am treated like I have killed others. I hope you guys don't feel the same."

"Never, we are three people who live together right? I'll made the choice to care for both of you, and I will hold that promise." JJ said with a reassuring smile.

_But… in that story… she mentions two Ninetails. One purple and yellow. Fang and claw… Vulpix… Legend of Ninetails? No, there can't be a relation in those two references, I'm certain of it! _JJ's thoughts trailed off…


	7. Justice in the Wrong Hands

**This chapter will be short as I need some suggestions on where I should take the story. Just read and review, more info after.**

Most people and Pokémon alike wonder why I hate humans altogether… The truth is… I never did until a few years ago when two trainers… got lost and found their way into my family's lair. At first they seemed nice and kind-hearted and I was but a Vulpix still growing. It was all well until the ravenous Gyarados they brought with them attacked us and all was lost. Those humans… tried deceiving us by fighting their own Gyarados with a Lopunny, and a Kirlia to make themselves appear like they had no idea this was their doing. Nobody believes me, but I know it was one of their Pokémon. They let it rampage on us; kill us, and everything else.

Annie, my sister, and I were the only survivors after the twisters and waters dissipated. My sister, Annie ignored all our lost family and ran over to one of those humans that lay on the floor. I was so mad at her… she puts our attacker's well being over our entire family?! I can still remember that day… far, far away from here… two years ago…

(Two years earlier…)

"Hayley! Hayley wake up! Now would be a good time!" A boy was shaking his female friend as he observed the wastes around them, lucky to still be alive. His Lopunny was keeping the small Kirlia warm, since the winds were wet and cool.

"Oh… my head… huh…? Wha-! Oh NO!" Hayley got up and looked around at the destruction and saw a small Vulpix running towards the boy. "…Alex?" The boy knelt down and stroked the tearful Vulpix, reassuring it they were alright. Then a massive purple Ninetails appeared in front of them with glowing red eyes. Lopunny and Kirlia cowered at the sight, Kirlia whimpering from the emotional storm, give her an idea of the Pokémon's intentions.

"You…two… monsters brought this upon me… and my sister… I cannot let you leave here… alive…" It said with a chilling tone.

"That Gyarados wasn't ours!"

"I don't care! So much blood is on your hands, many Pokémon's spirits CRY for justice! So, I will deliver that justice onto your Pokémon, and let your miserable souls live."

"No! Don't touch Kirlia!"

"Keep your paw off Lopunny! They don't deserve death!" The Ninetails snarled then laughed.

"Death? Hm ha ha ha! Who said anything about death? I will rather let them live for 1000 years under my curse… and they will suffer." Blue flames appeared from the tails and surrounded the two other Pokémon. They two Pokémon backed away from each other in confusion.

"STOP!" Hayley screamed.

"No." Then Alex and Hayley looked at each other and nodded. They both charged at their Pokémon right before the flames moved out and hit them. Alex rammed Kirlia and sent her flying out of the ring, Hayley tackled Lopunny out of the ring… then, the flames closed in… and struck both Alex and Hayley, enveloping them in a dark blue light. The Ninetails, shocked at the sight, recapped what he had just done.

"Hayley!"

"Alex!" Both of them screamed in unison. Their trainers got up on their knees and looked at their hands and bodies.

"Are we… dead?" Alex moved his now spectral hand to touch Hayley, but it went through her.

"No… fading?" She said watching blue pearls fly away from their bodies. "We are... we are fading. Wait! Lopunny, be good, take care for Alex's Kirlia!" The two Pokémon just stood, thinking this was a nightmare.

"You too Kirlia, take care of her Lopunny!" The Ninetails realized his mistake and was amazed at the human's willingness to help those Pokémon.

"Humans… I see now your want to help these Pokémon. I have the power to retarget the curse." The two Pokémon's eyes widened with fear. They immediately shook their heads.

"We will take this. They have no reason to suffer more… If… if you can tell us… W-where are we going to go?" Alex asked.

"…a distant world. You must be going now. I-I will see you… somewhere…" Knowing his words were un-true, he willed both of them to vanish… and they did.

That is not where their tale ends. I decided in the end it was wrong to do what I did. While I did not directly help them find new trainers, they found some anyway, and went their separate ways. That Lopunny, had more suffering ahead. Her new trainer died in the desolate Iron Island, where he release his only other Pokémon with her, a Lucario. They had an egg, and Angel was her name. I was going to let their family go, but a group of Pokémon I was after had turned into humans and needed to be brought down. That same Lucario thought it was right to defend these criminals, as did the Lopunny. They fell by my claws and fire. I cornered the baby Buneary and the last human I was hunting made a deal… which has now died. I agreed to let her grow up, and then she would be my next target. Eventually more people came to the island and caught her. She was brought into a prison of some sort and remained there for about a year or so. I hunt her now.

The Kirlia had evolved into a beautiful Gardevoir and had found another, selfish trainer. In the end, she was sold to the same people that caught Angel. She too was brought into that prison, raped, tortured, and also made friends with the fugitive I was after. Then, when I saw they were traveling together, I figured I should see what their intentions are. The Gardevoir seems innocent to this point, but I want that Lopunny. I must deal with her accordingly. My sister, Annie, says that she has suffered enough, but not by my hands. She needs to understand that the world isn't sugar and rainbows. I must show her what type of individual survives in this world.

**Thanks for reading. No onto my block in story. The island JJ and co. are located is supposed to be a visiting island for various Legendary Pokemon. Now my need of suggestion is... which should I show first? There are no restrictions on the pokemon except that it can't be a "Box theme Pokemon" By that I mean a Pokemon that was the main story's one, or one that was on the box of the regular pokemon series, examples include: Groudon (ruby) Lugia (Silver) Zekrom (black) you get the idea. Ones that are not themed like: Shaymin, Manaphy, Latios/as/ Celebii, (i don't think these are themed: Mew/two. Yeah that is what I'm asking. Which would you like to see first? Either post in review or PM me so I can take your answer into consideration. (The one with most will be picked, i just have no idea how this poll thing works.)**

**Thanks guys and girls!**

**-J**


	8. What Did She do?

JJ had finished unpacking in the night and all the food and supplies were set up. The place was bigger than the one in the forest. It had two bedrooms, three recovery rooms, a storage attached to those medical rooms, and a central room for all the operations carried out by the occupants. The Pokémon would get their own rooms while JJ would get his. It was a bright, sunshiny day with blue skies and shining water and JJ was sitting on the beach, marveling at the vast ocean view.

"Beautiful… Forests are nice, but oceans are truly beautiful." Something caught my attention on the beach. It had a blue shine and was almost blinding. I figured it was just the ocean so I stood up and went back inside and pasted Serah on the way in.

**"Oh, there you are!"**

"Hm? Oh, what's up?"

**"Just wondering where you were. I was thinking, what exactly do you plan to do with us? I'm not saying… well you know, but what are we going to do here?" **I put my hand over the sunlight so I could actually see.

"Well it is similar to what we did back in the forest, but now it is here." I took out a small map and showed it to her. "Apparently this is a central visiting spot for various legendary Pokémon, that is what I plan to do here… I'm not sure what exactly you mean by that first part."

**"I wonder because you have not caught us, technically, so… what happens now? I mean… I guess you aren't that horrible of a person." **…wow? **"So I suppose I…" **She was trying to force words out. **"…can let you… catch…" **She didn't really mean it, at least what was my thought.

"I won't force you. If you just want the freedom to leave I really don't mind. It is understandable..." Then I thought, if I technically didn't catch her… then others could because in the end, she is considered a wild Pokémon. "It also means others can catch you… and if you are hurt, you are always exposed to the elements."

**"Oh… okay then… I'll give it some thought." **I smiled. At least she is thinking about it.

"Good. It's good to think before making a choice this big. You can talk to me anytime, just let me know… Oh and… how's Angel after yesterday?"

**"Doing okay. She said she needed a word with you about something important. She is in her room with Emily."**

"Okay thanks Serah. I'll go talk with her. You know, you should really go relax out there. Maybe swim for a bit. Just in general kick back. We are miles away from anyone else, okay?"

**"Umm… I'll try… thanks." **I smiled and went into the main room first to get some water. Then I headed in to talk to Angel…

The sand was nice… the sun felt so smooth on my skin and face. I smiled, and realized it strained my muscles in my face… has it been that long since I smiled? Guess so. I looked around and saw nobody around so I decided to sit and try to relax like JJ said I should… but instead, an important choice was to be made… retain freedom and risk so much danger? Or be confined to a safe pokeball? The choices seemed unfair… there was no actual safe freedom. So, I pondered in my mind all the things JJ has done that I know of…

_Okay let's see… He saved me… twice and Angel once. Healed both her and myself from almost certain death… took us away from our fearful past… far away. I should owe him my life, but… but what?! Why can't I find a reason to say otherwise? Still… I sensed something while he was healing me that I don't even think he noticed himself. He claims he did it out of concern, but part of me tells me otherwise… Oh Arceus, what do I do?_

I folded my legs closer to my body and planted my face in them before letting out a long drawn-out groan.

* * *

JJ stood facing the closed door to Angel's room. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he stepped through that door.

"Keep it together JJ… just be vigilant and avoid anything too close." He took a deep breath before steeling himself. "Herreee we go…" He opened the door and Angel was just sitting with her back to JJ, looking out the window. Emily was asleep on the bed; a tiny smile was on the little girl's face. He just waited for her to turn around… but she never did. JJ cleared his throat.

"You're here."

"Yeah, Serah said you needed to talk to me?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"Close that door." JJ caught her tone of voice and knew she was serious.

"Okay? So what is on your mind?" She finally gave me a one-eye stare.

"I want to completely join you."

"Join? Oh, you mean me catch you?" She stood up and nodded.

"I owe it to you after all. You saved both Emily's life and mine. For that, I can't repay you."

"Well I will say the same thing I said to Serah. You are never obligated to join me." She put her hand over JJ's mouth and shook her head.

"I thought this over all night and even asked Emily… and it was her idea, and it makes sense. She and I both feel safe around you and Serah… where is she anyway?"

"She is really deep in thought about joining me. She seems… very distrusting of me, but I honestly can't blame her after what you two went through… but you... why are you so quick to trust me?" She looked back and shrugged.

"Gardevoirs can sense emotions and thoughts. I'd play it real cool around her if you want her trust. She can pretty much know how and what you feel if she is near you. Speaking of which, I think I hear splashing. Maybe she is finally relaxing like you said."

"Maybe…"

* * *

The water was warm… very refreshing on my body. I was only standing knee deep when something made me fall, like someone clubbed my shin and made me fall. I fell underwater and quickly flailed to the surface and ran out of the water. I looked in the water and then a small blue Pokémon hopped ashore.

_"I'm sorry; I never thought your kind would be here! Please, I'm sorry!" _The Pokémon spoke to me through my head. The same thing I do with JJ, she can also use telepathy. Her voice sounded like a little girl.

**"Oh, it's fine. What Pokémon are you?" **I looked at her features. She had two antennae that were ocean blue, like the rest of her body. She had big blue eyes that were arguably ½ the size of her entire body, two tiny arms, and two little colored dots on her chest; one red, one smaller one yellow.

_"I'm Manaphy, I visit here each month at around this time. Are you alone on this island? Is that big rock over there yours?" _She pointed at the place we were staying in.

**"Oh no, there are two, er, three others with me. One human."**

_"Human?! A girl?! Is it?!"_

**"No, I'm sorry. It is a boy."**

_"With a hat?"_

**"No hat… are you looking for someone?" **Then I heard the door leading into the dome-like bunker shelter open and close. JJ was staring intently on an odd sphere device. I realized it was a pokeball.

"Serah… Angel said she wanted me to ca-…" He paused and laid eyes on the little blue Pokémon. "…what uh… who are… Serah what is that?"

**"Her name is Manaphy. She bumped into me earlier."**

_"Pleased to meet you!" _JJ's attention was grabbed, since he probably heard the voice.

"So Manaphy… my name is JJ, I am an environmental data collector. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about yourself."

_"Sure! I love humans… I still miss May… Oh! Sorry I was spacing out. Sure, I can help!"_

"Serah, you want to stick around? Or relax inside?"

**"I'll stick around I guess…"**

"Okay, ready?" The Manaphy nodded. "Do you come here often?"

_"Usually this time every month, just to relax."_

"Must be nice right? Next question… never mind. I'm certain you are a water type?"

_"No, an ice type." _Ice type?

"Really?" The Manaphy giggled.

_"No not really! I'm just kidding! Yep, I'm a water type alright!"_

**"She is too cute!" **The Manaphy giggled and smiled.

"Okay, next one: Have you ever had previous contact with humans?"

_"A long time ago… I was still young. A young human girl named May loved me very much… but… then I had to leave… I want to see May. So I can close to this region, some call it Hoenn, to search for her."_

"…were… you taken from her?"

_"No… I just… it's too long of a story and I can't remember it without crying. Sorry…"_

"Oh, that is fine. You seem really comfortable with me just suddenly asking questions, it is kind of making me wonder… is this annoying?" I giggled at his joke and Manaphy as well.

_"Is that actually a question? No, I don't mind. I want to know more about the world just as much as anyone!" _

**"You are very young, aren't you?"**

_"I might be…"_

**"Hehe! For sure you are little."**

_"Hehe! For sure you are little." _I playfully stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same which JJ found amusing.

"Last question Manaphy: What is the one thing you fear worst about our world? Humans? A certain Pokémon? Natural disasters?" The Manaphy's happy face turned into a serious look of concern. She looked down then slowly picked her head up.

_"There are two Pokémon I fear. One… is Kyogre, a massive legendary Pokémon. It brings storms and makes waters really rough. I ran into it once with that girl, May, and again after. It was thundering, raining, and the waters were almost like tornadoes."_

**"I've only heard legends of Kyogre. It actually is real?"**

_"Too real. Second… is a fire type. This one is also a legend… or no it could be a ground type. Oh no, he doesn't have that many…" _She was thinking it through, that much was obvious. JJ and I just grinned at each other as the Manaphy had a heated debate with herself.

_She is funny, isn't she? _JJ said telepathically.

_A bundle of energy!_

_"Okay… so I give up, I can remember… But the stories say that it can curse Pokémon for 1000 years." _…N-N-N… Nin… _"It started with like a uhh… eight or something?" _N-Nine-… t-t-TAILS?!

"Manaphy?"

_"Hm?"_

"What story is this? Can you explain further?" She nodded and I was hiding all the fear I could.

_"Long ago, there was a clan of Ninetails and Vulpix. Then one day, two trainers with a Kirlia and a Lopunny. Then their trainers found a dangerous Pokémon and tried to fend it off. But one of the Ninetails that was there blamed the humans for coming and destroying their home with the wild Pokémon. The two Pokémon were to be cursed for 1000 years… and turned into a human. Just before that happened, the humans saved their Pokémon by taking the curse on themselves. The two then ran and went their separate ways._

I was connecting what the officer had said about this legend before to now. I just nodded and pondered if I should worry about it.

"Serah what do you… Serah? Serah what's wrong?" I just noticed a pained look on Serah's face and giant watery eyes looking at the sand. "Serah is something bothering you?" I went to hold her hand, but she pulled away and looked at me with a teary face.

**"Right now… I just need to be alone." **She ran off into the small forested area in the middle of the island.

_She did do something with this Ninetails… Enough to shake her that much, there is no other explanation._

_"JJ was your name? I think I should leave for now, you have something to take care of."_

"Wait, you are leaving for good?"

_"Oh no, I live near here, you will see me around for sure. Tell Serah I wish her the best until I see her again. Now go, she needs a friend." _She smiled before diving below the water and vanishing from my sight. Serah was long gone so I paced myself while walking to the trees. I stopped and sat in the sand… I'm trying to be truthful to her, but she hiding things from me. I took Angel's pokeball and released her in a white light. She saw the look of concern on my face and it soon passed onto her when she didn't see Serah.

"Where is…"

"In the trees. She ran off, but that is not why I need to talk to you again."

"Is it because of me?"

"Angel, the only thing I know of is that she acts strange whenever the…" I said this next part on purpose to measure her reaction. "…Legend of Ninetails… sound familiar?" Yep, her face grew a little tenser when I said it. "You do know… you do!"

"Fine… I do. You should know I do, I told you yesterday… remember?"

"I do, but here is the important question: Did you or Serah do anything to a Ninetails, at anytime ever?" She nodded.

"Remember I recalled a Ninetails in the cave on Iron island. He said something about… oh no… coming for… me?!" She quietly whimpered and sulked a little. "I think… I did nothing… but my parents did."

"That is what I don't understand… I remember your parents fought a Ninetails in your story. Then he cursed you?"

"No, I don't think so. Just left me there… and said he will come for me when I grow up. IS that now?"

"I don't know… but keep calm for now… but where would Serah fit in with that?"

"Only a few times, my mother mentioned a Kirlia she was friends with… it is possible that she is that one?"

"There are many Kirlias, and Gardevoirs in the world, but it is slimly possible… I'll look into this myself, thank you Angel, return." I pressed a button on her Pokeball and she recalled with a red light. "Now to find her… she can't be that hard to find…"

* * *

(meanwhile)

A silhouette of nine tails was atop a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Your time will be coming soon. And this time… no human will save you!" He looked back at a similar figure sleeping against a tree. "And you will never be threatened again. I will not stop, until they are BOTH JUDGED!"


	9. The Friend of my Enemy is my?

JJ was looking in the trees for Serah to see where she was and if she was okay. Little did he know what awaited him in the clearing…

"Serah!" He paused and heard rustling in the clearing ahead. "Serah? Is that you?" He made his way past the foliage and stood in the clearing. "No… no it can't be…" He made eye contact with red eyes, but not Serah's pearl eyes, pure red, crimson eyes. It had a yellow fox-like body and the un-mistakable, trademarked nine tails completed with a gold mane. JJ froze in fear, wondering what was to come next.

"Calm yourself human. I am not here to harm you, but to greet you." The voice was feminine, but still young. JJ was still tense about her presence, especially after all these legends and stories about how horrible they are.

"Greet?! Where is Serah? What have you done with her? Curse her?!" He pulled out his rifle and turned the safety off. The Ninetails' eyes glowed and she started seeing the past. Revealing much about JJ's past to her, she knew his action was stimulated by fear and anger.

"I see… your rifle… what model is it?"

"Huh?! You're a Pokémon! What the hell do you care?" She closed her eyes again and learned more. Ninetails sometimes have the power to learn and evolve their knowledge into the human world. She looked up again.

"M16… you are a soldier? A warrior for the humans?" JJ gave a confused smirk.

"I don't know what your deal is, but… Let. Serah. Go."

"I know not of this Serah, or where she is. Perhaps you can tell me what Pokémon or what she looks like?" She had a calm tone, but eerie at the same time.

"She is a Gardevoir. Scar on her face and mid section. Do I really need to tell you? She is the only damn Gardevoir probably for miles!"

"I ask because I have no idea where she is… but you make a good point, she is somewhere here. Come with me, and I will track her… and please, do not point that weapon at me. It will not end well." Her eyes flashed red after she said that last part. She sniffed the ground and looked to a bush. "Clever. She is in there."

"Serah? Where in the bush?"

"Yes Jayce."

"NEVER call me that again. At least call me JJ…" He wondered how she knew his name already. He slowly walked over to the bush and peered inside and Serah stuck her head out slowly. Pointing at the Ninetails with a shaky hand. JJ nodded and helped her come out, Serah still flustered from Manaphy's conversation.

"Now I suppose you live here?" JJ asked with an invasive tone. The Pokémon was remarkably patient in JJ's eyes. It was his challenge to break that.

"Wrong human. I live nowhere; I wander place to place with my brother."

**"You… where there…" **Serah said with a ghostly tone.

"Oh? So you remember?"

"Wait, wait… Remember what?"

"You have not heard? She has not told you yet?"

**"I'm sorry JJ…"**

"Don't be…" He shifted his stare at the Ninetails. "Now, explain to me who the hell you are, and what the fuck you are doing here." The Ninetails recoiled at the venom in his words.

"Human, Gardevoir, my name is Annebelle, but I, like you JJ, am known as Annie. I come in peace, really I do."

**"Why are you… h-here? T-t-To hunt me?"**

"Never. I do not believe such actions justify anything. First… the human must learn what has happened. He must be informed of the problem." She looked Serah right in the eyes. "Only if you permit it." The Gardevoir looked at the human endearingly and sighed.

**"JJ… do you trust me?" **JJ nodded sincerely.

"No doubt."

**"Okay… Annie, do you remember?"**

"I have only heard stories. I can't remember everything exactly."

**"Well… it started like a normal day…"**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right path Alex?"

"Pfft. Like you know your directions."

"Hey! We are clearly lost and I am tired and hungry. What about you Lopunny?"

"Lo!" The shiny Lopunny winked at its trainer.

"I guess we can stop here. Kirlia? What's up?"

**"I just felt something massive over by that lake. Feels like a… Magikarp?"**

"Magikarp? Don't worry, this isn't a movie." Hayley laughed setting her bag down.

_"NNIIIIIINE!" _It was a Pokémon's distant scream.

_"VULLL!" _ Kirlia knew something was wrong and felt many other Pokémon gathering.

**"Something is happening over there! Alex come on!"**

"Wait! Kirlia! Ugh, let's go Hayley."

The two trainers followed by a Lopunny observed what was happening. A Vulpix was in the middle of the lake, struggling to swim, the parents and what appeared to be a sister or child was crying for someone to help him. The problem was… they were all fire types, and swimming is not one of their strong points. The four observed and thought about what they could do.

"If we don't help it, it might drown." Alex said with a serious tone.

"I can swim out and get it; then Kirlia can lift me back here." Hayley said. Alex nodded.

**"I can hold you guys for about 10 seconds; that should be enough time." **The girl leapt into the water and swam to the young Pokémon. She realized it must've really worried the parents since they appeared to be cheering her on. She grabbed the flailing yellow Vulpix and Kirlia picked them up and dragged them to shore. Rather than getting a thank you, a purple Ninetails approached both of them with its fangs bared. He said his name a few times and Kirlia translated.

**"He says: How dare you touch my son. Now leave!" **At that moment, a massive red Gyarados erupted out of the lake, rampaging. It started shooting water at the Ninetails and Vulpix group gathered there. Many got hit, many fled, many… ended up getting washing into the lake… their fate is unknown. In short, that Pokémon was going to flood the entire forest if not stopped. The two trainers faced the rampaging Gyarados.

"We need to stop it now!"

"Kirlia use Charge Beam!"

"Lopunny use thunder punch!" Kirlia gathered yellow energy and shot it at the Pokémon, Lopunny gained speed and did a massive jump, going for the head. The Gyarados was going to slam her with his tail.

"Kirlia hold him in place with Psychic!"

**"Got it!" **The Gyarados was frozen with a blue light and struggled to get free. **"Hurry Lopunny! I can't hold him much longer!" **A moment later, Lopunny crashed her thunder punch right into his head. He let out a loud roar and retreated back into the lake. The two Pokémon, victorious, gave each other a high-five. Then another roar came from behind them and a purple Ninetails was slapping its tails furiously. He spoke clearly this time, enough for the trainers to understand.

"You… monsters! You bring that monster to kill and destroy us!?"

"WHAT? NO IT WAS WILD!" Alex responded defensively.

"You made it seem like you were heroes, but all of this is your fault! You wanted us dead!"

" No! I know you are angry, but please stop it!"

"Perhaps I should judge you now… My sister is injured because of you!" He mumbled under his breath. "…annie, justice will be served!" His tails summoned blue flames cloaked in a black essence. "You're Pokémon will pay the price then."

"NO, KIRLIA, LOPUNNY GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ha! I don't think so…" He blocked their escape with a barrier of some sort. The sky had gone dark, their surroundings lit up by the flames. "Now suffer… the CURSE OF MY CLAN!" The blue flames shot towards the two frightened Pokémon. They closed their eyes, waiting for the end. Then there was the sound of impact and the two slowly opened their eyes.

**"ALEX! HAYLEY!" **The Kirlia screamed. The Ninetails was shocked as well at what had just happened. The two trainers had intercepted the flames meant for their Pokémon… and took the brunt of the curse. They were slowly fading, white orbs dispersing from their now spectral figures.

* * *

**"…that is how I remember it." **Serah finished with a sigh.

"My brother… was the one you rescued. After you rescued him, my father was mad at you… then a Gyarados attacked and killed him. In the mess, he took a fire stone… and evolved… just to curse those trainers." Annie said. "JJ, you have a Lopunny, yes?"

"I do."

"Please, I wish to speak with her." JJ watched her eyes and still didn't trust her. He released Lopunny who shivered at the sight of Ninetails. "Young Lopunny…"

"Why… are you here… go… away, GET OUT!" She yelled, ready to strike.

"Lopunny, calm down! She wants to talk to you!" JJ calmed the Pokémon down, but she gritted her teeth in anger.

"I know what you think. I am not the same one from your childhood; I am the sister of that one. I came here for one reason for all of you. Lopunny, the only way I can ever repay for my brother's actions… is death. The goes for you Serah, I am one that believes in justice…" She walked up to JJ and pressed her head against the barrel of the rifle. "Then… I should account for my brother's actions… kill me, kill me please." JJ looked at Serah and Lopunny. Lopunny was shocked and unable to speak, Serah shook her head.

"Annie…" JJ said.

"This… is how my clan repents for its injustice… please… kill me now!" JJ shakily moved her head away and lifted the gun, aiming for her head. Serah shook her head, signaling no, Angel nodded.

"Do it." Angel said.

**"ANGEL?! What is wrong with you?!"**

"This monster took my mother, her trainer, YOUR trainer. If her blood and atone for her crimes, she can die! SHE IS THE REASON WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT RAPE, ABUSE, AND SUFFERING!" JJ snapped at Angel's words and motives.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Angel!?" JJ yelled, still pointing the gun at Annie. "How many more of her people must die?! How will violence solve anything here?! Suppose we do kill her, do you even think?! Do you even think of the consequences of your choices?"

"… well I…"

"No! Let me finish, let this be a lesson to you. We kill her; his brother is already looking for you it seems. Do you want to throw fuel on the fire?! He will have every reason to kill you, Serah, AND me…" Angel was holding back tears. "What if Emily could hear you now? What if she knew you were willing to damn everything including her for your vengeance? You would be no better than that Ninetails himself."

"Please JJ, her argument is valid, I deserve death." Annie pleaded. JJ remained quiet before sighing. He slung the rifle on his back and looked at Lopunny.

"Think about what I said. _Learn from it._"

"…" She kept her face hidden with her ears and slowly sat down.

"Annie. You are not responsible for your brother's actions. You do NOT need to sacrifice your own blood. You are not a horrible Pokémon, I see that now, Serah see that now, in time, Angel will see it." Serah tapped my shoulder.

**"If I may say something?"**

"Of course Serah." She walked up to the Ninetails. They traded stares and eventually, Serah started stroking her mane. She smiled and nuzzled Serah's hand.

**"You are young. Younger than me. I understand wanting to save everyone, really I do… but you are not over. You still have a future to forge on your own actions. It may not come soon, but you have 1000 years being a Ninetails." **The Ninetails closed her eyes and whimpered. **"And hey…" **She opened her eyes again. **"I forgive you." **A long silence followed. **"It might have been rocky, but I am still alive, and I have a traine- well, friend that cares about me. My trainer might be gone… but he would've wanted me to forgive. JJ here sees that you are better. He knows you have a heart. Angel… it will take time for those wounds to heal, but she is a kind person. Stay here with us. Start a new life with us." **She shook her head.

"I can't… Right now, he has no idea I even left. I must go back to him to keep him from catching me out. I will come back and provide details I can to you. Serah… JJ… Thank you. JJ, I knew all humans weren't horrible beings, and I am right. I will always be grateful for your forgiveness, Serah. I must go now, before he awakes. He will never know of our meeting, just remain alert and be careful." She looked at Angel. "Angel…" She walked over to her side and dropped something.

"…"

"This… is my lucky charm… I did some looking into it and well… it belonged to your father… Give it to Emily. It is yours now… I can understand why you will forever hate me, but please… just be careful… I'm sorry." And in an instant she vanished.

"Serah… I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Angel… come in when you want to." Serah and JJ left Angel alone. Three hours past and the sky was now dark. Angel glanced at what was dropped in the sand. A necklace with a heart shaped locket. Angel nodded, she would give it to Emily, and just accept her peace offering, but not completely forgive her… yet.

**Again, I am still looking for legendary pokemon requests. As stated prior, it can't be a themed pokemon, to clear confusion, these pokemon can't be done... yet. (Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem)**

**Please PM or leave suggestions in your review, it just helps me guide the story, but on an open field. Thanks guys for reading! **

**-J**


	10. Lonely

**This... chapter... was so fun to write... you have no idea. My chest is lighter than a feather even after writing this. I think I did good, and I am proud of this chapter. So please, enjoy it!**

It has been two days since Annie visited us… and it had recoil. Angel wasn't talking or communicating with anyone, not even Emily. Serah tried talking to her, but Angel ran off again. I told Serah to just let her be for now. Serah too has been acting strange, as if she is always in some sort of trance. She also claims to be hearing voices that aren't there. Now I am not one to doubt the possibilities, but unless I see a Haunter or some ghost Pokémon, I think she is just tired. Serah is surprisingly annoyed with my responses, it was kind of funny. Recently, I found her in the night just standing alone. When I approached her, just gave me a panicked look and teleported away. She was mad the next morning, telling me quote: "You didn't see anything, or think anything, you hear me?!" I just nodded… I wonder what had happened.

A few other events, but not as exciting as I hoped. I found a school of Magikarp circle the island, a few Wailmer, and a new find, and lastly just a few Feebas, I was slightly disappointed that there was no Milotic, since they are a marvelous sight.

**"JJ?" **Serah tapped my arm. I was just spacing out while looking at the shining ocean. She snapped me back into reality.

"What? Who? Where? Oh hey Serah… you feeling better?"

**"Better?"**

"I was just thinking… maybe you hear voices because you don't sleep well. Maybe you have insomnia."

**"Insomia? What is that?"**

"No, Insomnia, humans get it sometimes. It prevents them from sleeping or staying asleep. It might be your problem." She shifted uneasily.

**"You… know your medical stuff right?" **Confused, I nodded. **"Well I do have a problem…"**

"Insomnia?" I said jokingly. I stopped laughing when I saw her face. It looked like she was in pain.

**"I had an accident…"**

"Accident? You hurt?" She nodded.

**"My leg…" **She lifted part of her gown and revealed a patch of dark, red, dried blood coating a wound.

"Holy… What happened?! How long ago was this?!"

**"… It happened yesterday… I got hit by something I didn't see, and it sent me flying into a tree, my leg got scraped pretty bad…"**

"Why didn't you come sooner!?" I might have been a little aggressive in my approach.

**"Well I didn't… want anyone to see… or touch after…" **

"You know what. Okay. Fine. This is all I need to know. Come on." I supported her on my shoulder and helped her back to the shelter. "Twice now, I should be a pro at this. Just lay down on that bed."

**"Please just be… quick. I really don't feel safe."** Still feeling aftershocks from her past… I can't blame her.

"I'll try, I promise… Now then…" I poked the wound with force. "That hurt?" She nodded. I grabbed some Hydrogen peroxide and put it on a cotton swab. "This might sting a little."

**"Fine…" **I pressed the cotton against the wound and started a conversation to distract her.

"So, what exactly hit you?"

**"I- ow… Think it was a ghost or something. Whatever it was hit me like a jet."**

"Ouch. That explains a lot. Did you see it?"

**"No, but I for sure felt it."**

"I see that. Okay now just a band… hang on…" I saw something odd. "I'm going to move your leg a certain way, you tell me if you feel anything." She nodded and yipped when I moved her leg up. "Anything?"

**"Feels normal." **Then I bent her knee and she winced in pain.

"Okay, there is something wrong." I lightly punched her leg. "That hurt?"

**"No…"**

"Good then. At least it isn't a bone. The impact probably hurt your muscle, I'm surprised you can walk… wait…"

**"I levitate, not walk, so I probably didn't notice."**

"Yeah, that makes sense. I wouldn't try walking on it, I say just levitate. And if you get tired, don't walk. Just sit or come back here and rest until you can move again, but don't even try walking on it." She smiled and nodded. I wrapped a white bandage around her leg and stood up. She was really tense and alert for some reason.

**"…"**

"Serah, you okay?" I touched her shoulder and she quickly gave me a smooch on the lips, not even a second. I pulled back in shock and confusion, and… well, my mind is a mess right now. "Did… did… that just happen?"

**"Uhh! I'm sorry, I got to go!" **And like that, she vanished. I, on the other hand, was breathing heavily and thinking this was just some hormonal dream… I hit my head against the wall to make sure it was a dream… it wasn't…

_*BEEP BEEP* _A sound that snapped me out of my trance. A new Pokémon crossed over the sensor. I raced to the screen and gasped at what I saw… not one… but TWO never seen Pokémon on this island… and I've never seen them before.

_"Sis, next time watch where you are going."_

_"I swear she came out of nowhere!"_

_"Well now the human is aware of our presence… Can you talk through telepathy yet?"_

_"I can try? Brother, I have an idea."_

_"What?"_

_"If we take our human forms, maybe he will ignore us?"_

_"Well… we would still stick out, but I am willing to try."_

_"Then do it quick! He is moving!"_

JJ ran out of the building and looked around. Serah, who was standing outside, was alarmed by his presence.

**"What is it?"**

"Over there, something hit the sensor, come with me please." She silently followed his trail. He paused and looked on the over-head camera. "They look like people… but the data says otherwise… It could be an error."

**"I sense strong psychic power in the clearing of trees. I sense at least two."**

"Stay low, I want to get the jump on them, observe what they are doing." They crawled into the bush and looked through a small circle in the bush. Two teenagers were standing there. One was a girl with a black dress with blue tri-angles on the shoulder support of the dress. She had red hair and… appearing half amber/red eyes. The other was a boy with a blue jacket and jeans, mimicking the triangles, but red instead.

**"Something is off about their signature…" **JJ stood up and revealed himself. They both jumped and whipped their heads to look at him. Serah got up and made a barrier in front of her, positioning herself between the two and JJ. JJ moved her arms from the barrier.

"Easy Serah…" He turned his attention to the duo. "And you are?"

"…"

"…"

"Well? Explain to me what you are doing here. Speak." They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Come on…"

**"JJ."**

"What? You try talking to them." She shook their head and whispered in his ear.

**_"They are the Pokémon! Your sensors say… Latias… Latios?!"_**

"…really?"

**"They can't talk when they turn into humans, but they can also cloak themselves." **He nodded and walked up to the girl, inspecting her features. He put his index finger by her nose and poked her playfully. The girl appeared to be laughing, but made no sound. The boy came between JJ and the girl with an angered look, Serah did the same, purple electricity radiating from her arms. **"Do not try me." **JJ broke up the confrontation.

"Not now guys, come on! I'm sure we can figure this out?" He said with a smile. The girl walked from behind the boy. She looked at JJ with large eyes and circled him. "…?" The girl nodded and let out a blinding light, enough for both JJ and Serah to look away.

_"You can look now." _JJ and Serah heard a voice in their thoughts. They looked up and saw two almost identical Pokémon. One was red and white; it had the appearance of a jet like figure. It had two long red wings and a blue triangle on its chest, the same as was on her dress. Her eyes were yellow and her face was fixed with a smile. The other looked similar, but blue and its eyes were narrower. I was looking at Serah with discontent, as was Serah.

"Serah, please calm down." She looked at JJ and sighed.

**"Fine…" **She pointed at Latios. **"If you so much as scratch my… friend, you will answer to me."**

_"I never meant to pose a threat, but you touched my sister first. Allow us to introduce ourselves I am Latios, this is Latias…" _He levitated lower and looked up Serah's leg to find the wound. _"I see we had an accident… my apologies." _

**"Oh, that was you?"**

_"It was me, I am SO SORRY. I was just having fun and I never saw you!" _The red one was clearly less mature. Serah felt bad for causing tension.

**"Oh no, it's fine really. Don't sweat it." **She bowed. **"So I'm sure you have questions for them?"**

"I do… only if you two are willing to answer?"

_"Hmm… I guess, so long as they aren't too personal. Latias?"_

_"Sure, I love story time!"_

_"…uhh oookay… So JJ is your name? What is her name, the Gardevoir?"_

**"My name is Serah, pleased to meet you." **JJ took out a paper and pen.

"Okay, so I just need at get a few answers from you. So first: Where are you from?" The duo looked at each other.

_"We were from a distant island, a city called Alto Mare. We left a while ago…"_

**"Wait, I thought Latios was killed or sacrificed itself to save the city? How is it you live?"**

_"A trainer Latias met after my death… somehow reversed time and made me back. This person's name was never told to us, but he gave his life to save mine. It was the ultimate sacrifice, one I have yet to see again." _JJ thought about his words.

"..ultimate sacrifice… I have heard of two such trainers…"

**"…JJ…" **Serah hugged JJ at his words, cause both of them to blush.

_"Hehe! You two look pretty close. I think you would do the same for each other." _Latias spoke.

_Would I? I would… I think I would… _JJ was thinking to himself.

_R-really?! _Serah's thoughts invaded JJ's.

_Later. We will talk later._

"Latios, that was amazing. I heard of your story, and the people there. You are incredible."

_"Thank you." _

"Okay, the next one is for Latias. Do you view humans as an enemy?"

_"Well… a few, but there is always room for change. I can sense the hearts of humans, what they feel, what they have done, and yours… its pure and white. The two individuals that attacked us, one was just stupid, the other, greedy, power hungry. Serah's heart is… sad. Alone, abused… but it is changing rapidly into something great. Keep on going Serah, your past will mean nothing, you will blossom with JJ, never forget that."_

A long silence followed. Serah and JJ just looked at each other with mystery. Serah spoke up.

**"I… feel what you say is true… thank you."**

_"It is the least I can do for hurting you."_

"… I feel… funny. Anyway, the last one is for both of you. Do you enjoy fighting?

_"No. Violence just hurts another, maybe more." _Latias said.

_"Violence is the reason our world is corrupt. It is the reason there are crazed people who would dare hurt other in horrific ways… I'm… sorry about your captors Serah… they were mentally un-healable."_

**"It is… fine, thank you. So where will you go now?"**

_"I spotted a cute little Manaphy playing in the water, I'll go talk to it!" _Latias did a small loop.

_"We might just hang around here. It seems peaceful… and we deserve rest."_

"Yes you do. Just find anywhere on the island and stay awhile, we don't mind. Thanks for your time… Serah, come with me."

_"Good luck you two. Just find us if you need anything." _In a flash, they left JJ and Serah's sight. The two stood silently before JJ started walking away.

"Follow me." She did as she was told and float silently behind him until they came to a secluded spot on the beach. "Sit please." They both sat down and looked out to the lake. Silence took its place in the air, nothing would pierce it, until JJ sighed. "That… thing in the lab… what… was it?"

**"…"**

"I promise, I won't get mad. I just need to make sense of it…"

**"…I… you promise?"**

"Cross my heart." Serah inched closer to JJ's side.

**"Well… I've been having strange feelings lately… a feeling of sorrow, and shame. Then I have had dreams… vivid, detailed, horrific dreams. Then one night, the dream… drove me to come out that night you found me."**

"Okay, that is what happened…"

**"And that thing in the lab… just felt like impulse. I've never really thanked you for saving both of us. You spared us a life of suffering, it was the only way I could thank you… but my mind told me otherwise… that it was more."**

"More? Like in what way…?"

**"Well… my mind told me I was… falling for you…" **JJ recoiled softly but kept his ears open. **"I thought it was my hormones going haywire, and it could be… I just feel I grow closer to you each day."**

"I don't say it… but yeah, I sort feel similar in the sense that I grow closer to you, but one thing remains. What did you, yourself, think of your action? This isn't a test, I just want to hear your thoughts."

**"…"**

"I see that look again Serah. It was the same look you gave me when you first laid eyes on me. You are scared of what I will do, what I will say or think, or whatever. I guess I need to clear some doubt so I will let you know my position." She just kept the stare on. "I never saved you with the intent of harming you, one. Two, I am all ears; I will listen and never think less or feel less towards you for anything. And three… If the next words explaining what the kiss was about are: 'I love you' or 'I can't believe you would think something like that, I hate you' it doesn't change how I care or feel about you. Now you might not say exactly that, but it is all the same… can you understand that?" Serah was silent for a second, absorbing what he had just said.

**"You mean it?"**

"Look me in the eyes. I mean it; let me into your mind." She nodded and sighed.

**"It's like half of my mind is telling me to fear you… but another half is telling me to embrace you… I just can't make heads or tails of it." **JJ sighed.

"This is going to sound corny, but honestly, what does your heart say?"

**"Wha-what?!"**

"Doesn't matter if you are psychic and very 'mind oriented' pretty much all living things have a heart, you are no exception Serah. Look, if I'm pushing too far, I can stop."

**"Everything you said… I don't want it to make sense! I have listened to my heart, but I can't control its thoughts!"**

"What does it tell you that bothers you so much?"

**"It says I love you!" **She covered her mouth in shock.

"…Serah, if I am not mistaken, you love me for what I did, not for who I am."

**"Well… I already got the ball rolling… I am a Gardevoir, JJ, which means I can sync my thoughts and ideas with yours if I like. You are wrong. While it might have started with that, these past few weeks… I've seen your true personality, I know how you feel about not just me, but Angel as well! Also… since my trainer got cursed… I have felt lonely… so alone. Nobody to care or love me… then you came along. Even then, I still felt lonely… and I just needed someone… to love again I suppose." **JJ was touched by what she had said. He thought about himself, and his life. This job is a loner's job… without them here; he would be alone on some secluded island. He felt her pain… he too was lonely, but never felt it until Serah reminded him of the feeling of loneness and sorrow. Serah's eyes were welled up with tears from her confession. JJ softly raised her head to his level, greeting her with a smile.

"…you aren't the only one that is lonely…" She smiled and the two embraced each other tightly. "If it is love you are looking for… I will not refuse. You deserve a good start, and I will make sure of it."

**"JJ, I can't thank you enough! It means the world to me! I admit it again! I love you!"**

"I do too Serah…" They looked at each other and without hesitation, locked their lips together, enjoying each other's company and feelings. Little did they know… this added extreme pressure on a bystander, silently watching.

Annie was sitting in the bushes, crying at the sight. She did not cry because it was beautiful, but because her brother intends to tear them apart…

"This cannot happen. I won't let it, and I have a cause to fight for as well!" She stood up and teleported back to the shadows.

**I really need to know what you guys think of the story this far. Any suggestions? Ideas? Constructive Crit. improvements? A PM or review would be great, thanks guys!**

**-J**


	11. The Elephant on our doorstep

**Normally what I do with chapters is i make them... then hold them for a few days to see how they could be better. This chapter has been in work for about six days, which is a long time for me. Even so, i feel it has imperfections, but still, this is quite the action chapter... and also head up, a mild lemon is approaching. This is NOT the end, for sure, but there are more chapters being made as we speak. This was hard, and the reviews are right, this was the most difficult part of the story thus far. I hope i didn't bomb it. Enjoy, and please let me know what you thought of it.**

Annie, praying that her brother had not noticed her absence. She cautiously looked around to see if her brother was lurking, waiting for her to return. She went into his den and saw he was still fast asleep, he woke up when she sat beside him.

"Annie… *yawn* hm… where were you last night?"

"Just roaming around, a little fresh air won't hurt right?" She lied. Jamie stood up and laughed.

"That is not what you did… you know that." She froze. Did he know? "Tell me… how is that Gardevoir hm?" He snarled before looking her direction.

"Wha-What are you talking about?!"

"Oh I'm not stupid. You already don't like my idea to purge her, but I will do it, and nothing you say will stop me." Annie growled.

"Maybe nothing I say, but what about what I will do?!" She fluttered her tails threateningly. Jamie did the same.

"You fight me? Laughable. You are weak, frail, too soft. After watching those two Pokémon suffer, it will be example to make you stronger." He drew back his alerted stance.

"So that is it?! That is the reason you wish to kill or curse them?! You realize the human loves that Gardevoir?! Are you willing to damn him too? Is that justice; or just power-hungry vengeance without reason to back it up? What would father or mother think of your actions!?" Jamie, furious at her words let out a powerful fire blast at Annie who strafed away, causing the back wall to catch fire.

"Do not question me! You will follow me and become strong! That is what mother and father would want!"

"They would want you to FORGIVE! Do you know what that means!? Forgive! Forgive!" She repeated over and over.

"Scurry weakling! Be gone from my sight you coward! GO! Go to that human, flee with him, it will only be a matter of time until I find where you have gone and take you all down!" She shook her head… and made her last attempt to reason with him.

"Mother and father loved you… I still do too. Please… do not put others and more importantly… me through that same road. Do not force loss on anyone, I beg you! If will not do it from me, do it for mom and dad!"

"My path is clear. I will do it, now. Leave. Before I change my mind…" That was it… Annie's loved brother, Jamie, her only family left, has been lost to chaos and anger…

"Brother… I have tried. Now… I hear four voices in the wind, crying for justice."

"You see Annie?!" He turned with a smile. "You can hear our parents! They cry for justice! Join me, and we can give them the proper rest they deserve. We can put their spirit to peace." Annie's eyes glowed red and the sky above them cleared of clouds and became yellow with sunlight, from Annie's combat ability, Drought.

"It is not mom and dad I hear crying for justice." Jamie froze in shock. Annie started whipping her tails.

"W-what?! You aren't serious!" He said backing away.

"I hear… a boy named Alex, and a girl named Hayley crying with their Pokémon… no wait… I hear many voices! I hear many Pokémon you killed on Iron island crying as well, I hear a Lopunny… a Lucario… and… a Gardevoir… CRYING FOR JUSTICE! YOU ARE SO BLIND BRO- NO, NO LONGER ARE YOU MY BROTHER!" Annie was a calm soul, but she was born with a dangerous trait that her clan was cursed with known as: **Ninefury, **an ancient power passed down in their clan. If enraged enough, this power has capability to wreck havoc to an entire area. It grants the direct control of the Pokémon's life force, to be refocused from life force to a force of destruction. After the power is gone, the life force reverts into the owner's body.

"A-Annie?!" He took his stance and readied for her outburst.

"YOU CLAIM TO SERVE JUSTICE, BUT HAVE WRONGFULLY ABUSED IT TO HARM OTHERS! I WILL STOP THAT, OR DIE TRYING!" Annie gathered white light around her body and reared up on her hind legs and crashed down on her front, letting loose a loud battle cry while sending a blast of psychic energy towards Jamie.

The trait also states that if one should get out of control, each Vulpix born in the clan could null it by hitting the Pokémon with the same flame used to curse humans and Pokémon. Ninetails, however, instead of turning into humans from the curse, lose the Ninefury power for a short time. The blast hit Jamie and caught him between two rocks, holding him in place. His sister menacingly approached him, and he cowered, knowing it was the end. Instead of finishing it, Annie spoke to him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON. I AM NOT WEAK. I AM NOT FRAIL. DO YOU REMEMBER HOW TO SURPRESS THIS? CHANNEL A CURSE FLAME FROM ONE OF YOUR TAILS AND TAG ME. THEN I WILL SPEAK TO YOU." She wasn't yelling, but rather had an echoed, morphed voice. Jamie, full of fear and anger did as he was told and lightly tagged his sister. Her eyes returned to the normal red hue and the energy around her dissipated. She looked up with compassionate eyes.

"…you have the gift… of Ninefury?!" He trembled at his words.

"I do brother, but that is not my point." She rubbed her head against his, a sign of affection. Jamie was not buying into it. With someone that is more powerful than you, taking them head-on is suicide, but using deception and trickery, that is how it falls. He will wait until the time to strike.

"Annie… what do you mean?" He played along.

"Don't you see brother? Violence is what sunders both the Pokémon and human world. People get hurt, people might even die… but somehow to some extent, they all forgive. Do you understand? Forgive. They move along, they might be mad at each other, but they get along somewhat. The same goes for Pokémon. I am mad at your right now for attacking me… remember you struck first, but you are my brother and I have already forgiven you for that."

"Hmph… you are weak…"

"Don't try me, that disable isn't permanent. Forgiveness isn't a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength. Forgiving, brother is by far one of the hardest things to do. You acknowledge that you accept their apology."

"What if no apology was given? What then?"

"That means nothing, an apology is just an addition, and it is entirely up to you to forgive, regardless of the issue. Now to make things right… I am going against my judgment. You must agree not to do anything harmful." He deviated in his head… this was going to be good.

"What will you have us do?" Annie even had second thoughts… she knew it could end horribly, but she was combat superior to him, and could easily stop him if he tried anything with the Ninefury power.

"I will take you to their location and set things right. After this, all the past will be left behind and we might even have some new friends! Trust me, they are good people."

_YES! If Annie takes me to them… they will be all mine. I just need to disable her before she can react… and nothing will stop me from getting my vengeance. She must think I am playing along._

"…I guess… the time for conflict is over Annie… you are right. Violence hurts… and I will try to get this concept of forgiveness, I promise you with my heart." Annie smiled and licked his cheek. She moved the rocks away, freeing him and walked to her den.

"That is what I wanted hear…" She got out of sight and Jamie smiled.

"…that is also what I wanted to hear…"

"*yawn* mmm… huh? Oh… good morning Serah…" Serah rolled over and smiled back at JJ, they were both in the same bed.

**"Good morning… hehe… ****_Jayce!_****"**

"Oh okay… we get it… calm down…" Serah giggled and snuggled closer to JJ. She kissed his cheek and hummed suggestively.

**"We never did it yet you know… usually it happens at night, but it's now morning…" **JJ knew what she meant… but was hesitant to make a move.

"I… can't do that yet…"

**"Come onnnnn!"**

"Real talk Serah. No more than a few weeks ago you got freed from a life full of what you want to do… I understand you love me, and I do too… but… do you want to jump into it so fast?" She thought about it and cuddled with him some more.

**"You care… you care a lot to bring it up for me to think about, really I mean it…" **She looked at JJ's eyes again with a cute smile. **"…but none of that came from my heart. All of it was forced… and now… I want to feel love's ultimate as you humans call it: 'pleasure?'"**

"…I guess I can understand what you mean but… you see I have… well…" Serah laughed when she read his mind.

**"I can show you the basics." **JJ shivered and was surprisingly nervous.

"If… what happens if… I mean you are a Pokémon and I am a human… what happens if…?"

**"JJ… I went through many, many… you know, everyday. It appears biologically impossible." **JJ had doubts, but more than anything… fear. He steeled himself, and nodded.

"…okay, okay... so how do we start?" She quietly just quieted him questions by putting a finger over his mouth, then paused… she couldn't relate how to start… most of it was immediate, no affection, no love whatsoever. "You okay?"

**"…umm… I don't… know much. I only know force, oh and I promise no I won't do that… You have no knowledge?"**

"I-I mean, when I was a teen I guess… I might have… learned a few things that I'm not proud of…"

**"…okay then, go on…" **Nervously, he recalled all those pornographic images… something he has never done to this day. All he needed to do is wait for instinct to guide his steps. **"Smart…"**

JJ let go for his restraining morals for a second and made his way down to her lower regions. Instinct took control and he focused on her reactions. At first, she whimpered then let soft, pleasured moans escape her lips. Serah let her instinct, take over, unfortunately it was normal for her to grab his member and go to work immediately. She too wasn't proud of it, but it just helped then relate to each other more. JJ's body tensed at a long lost feeling that had never been felt for years.

"I'm- oh! S-sorry, I'm not a veteran at these- mmm! Practices…" Serah said nothing. She positioned herself at the foot of the bed and gently slipped his member into her mouth. JJ had never felt this in his life. He enjoyed the sensation of her tongue wrapping around each second, but was confused on how to feel mentally. Then Serah got on top of him with a smile.

**"You don't need to think about it… Because I can feel your emotions… and all I see is love…"**

"You are right, I love you Serah. You don't need to read my mind for that."

**"I love you too JJ… I just want to take it slow… to feel love for the first time."**

"…I agree, and this IS my first time… go ahead." JJ was feeling a little bit relaxed now. He embraced the feeling of an erection, which oddly enough didn't come often. Serah slowly lowered herself just over the head and slid it in, causing them both to moan quietly.

**"…ready?"**

"... okay, go for it."

**"No holding back, I love you."**

"I do too."

(meanwhile)

"…The sky… it's back to normal?" I squinted to make sure I wasn't having vision failure. Emily was beside me and just a few seconds ago, the entire sky turned a fire red color. I swear I just saw a red sky suddenly change back to a grey hue.

"Mommy, this necklace is heavy."

"I know sweetie, just please wear it for now. For mommy okay?"

"Okay." She jumped into my ear and fell asleep. Then I caught a scent… a familiar one too, like from the prison. I turned around and someone grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. Then a too familiar voice laughed.

"Heheh… long time no see you little whore… Where is your friend?" I watched three jeeps drive full speed around towards the house. I prayed JJ would be awake as they did what they always did to me… it is not in my control anymore…

The two were still busy, enjoying each other's company. Then the sound of gunfire and the gate outside was brought to the ground. JJ heard it.

"WAIT! Quiet." Serah was shocked and reluctantly stopped her movements. Her eyes widened when she knew what was happening. JJ heard the engines and yelling of many people. "Serah get in here." He got up, got dressed in a flash, body armor and all, and opened an underground door. He pushed Serah into it. There was a set of open, heavy doors and stairs, a room with a bed beyond it. "No matter what you hear, you DO NOT open the door. This could take hours so there is food in the fridge. DON'T TELEPORT OUTSIDE." He loaded his M16 and charged it. "Love you."

JJ took cover behind a table in the main room. The yelling of the soldiers was audible.

"Stack on the door." JJ grabbed the phone and dialed the police. "BREACHING!" The door exploded and four soldiers charged through the smoke. JJ remained quiet and waited for them to pass. "Clear! Check the bedroom! Dunn watch our backs."

"Rog." They all poured into the room and one had his back turned to JJ's table. He got up and silently moved behind this man named Dunn. In a quick motion, he put his hand over the man's mouth and dragged him away before slicing his throat with a knife. He fell to the ground, for sure dead. "Dunn? Dunn?!" JJ turned the corner and sprayed the three men standing, killing two and injuring one. He walked up to the one and shot him again. The radio was buzzing with action.

_"Alpha team do you copy, over?!" _JJ ran back to the phone and the police were in panic from hearing the gunfire through the speaker.

"Hello? Police, someone?!"

_"Hello?! What is happening sir? Is that gunfire?!"_

"Yes! There are many people who just stormed the island, I killed four, I still hear vehicles outside, send help!"

_"I'll contact the national guard, please stay on the line. What is your location?"_

"Island observatory Helios, grid number 3580. Send air, troops, ANYTHING! There are two Pokémon on this island with me!" JJ was sure the legendary Pokémon had scattered already. "Please hurry!" Two men fired on his cover, sending dust and splinters of wood flying around the room.

_"Alpha base this is blue station, do you read me over?"_

_"Affirmative blue I read you go ahead."_

_"What is the status of your flight drills?"_

_"What is the event? You sound serious."_

_"We have received reports of ground forces assaulting an un-armed compound off the coast of Hoenn's south west side."_

_"Say again blue, I think I hear you wrong, what ground forces?"_

_"Unknown. The presence is confirmed from the police they got a call from a man named Jayce Jalern, a environmental observer is currently pinned down in the main structure, can you help at all?!"_

_"Environmental observatories have a remote plane circling above their area, send me the camera feed." _

_"Sending…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Holy shit. Yeah those are armed people alright. Patch me through to him directly."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Hello?! Who is this!" *through the gunfire*_

_"This commander Westbrook at Alpha base, hold on just a while longer we are sending airborne divisions and support to your area now."_

_"Thank you! FUCK! I'll hold on as long as possible!" *explosion cuts the line*_

_"Hello? Hello! All units in bravo sector, heat up weapons and head to this coordinates -8-3-2-1-87-35 THIS IS NOT A DRILL, load for bear and join channel SF1 for command directive. Double time it now, out!"_

_"Roger that Alpha base, 2-2 is outbound."_

_"Rog. Stalker 1 is out."_

_"Warhorse 3-3 is out."_

_"This is Arcadia 1, we are loading IFV's for extreme support, let us know if you need it over."_

"fuck… FUCK!" JJ was yelling through the gunfire to himself. He was so blinded by the gunpowder and dust to even fight. He had been fighting for close to an hour, and it was over. Then when the gunfire ceased he decided to stop the chaos and surrender, so they would forget about Serah, hopefully. "I'm coming out!"

"Let me see your hands!"

"I'll drop my weapon! I'm coming up!" He slowly stood up, holding the rifle in one hand. He took his knife and cut the strap, making fall with a thud. "I'm done, I'm not a soldier." The leader of the group motioned for two of the soldiers beside him to apprehend JJ. He didn't resist and the put handcuffs on him and led him out. The sky was grey, and there were more than just jeeps, a few helicopters hovered around the island. The two soldiers brought him to the forested clearing. Angel was chained up, being raped by one of the perverts that shot at JJ. There was a made, a Gallade, the male counterpart of Gardevoir, was standing beside him. Emily was nowhere to be found.

"Aha… here is the man, undo his bindings." The man said with a laugh. "Now then mister JJ is what you go by. How are you lately?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Whoa… easy partner. I'm just here to offer you a bargain."

"AH! JJ DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Angel screamed. That was the first words JJ had heard for a few days.

"Save your breath asshole. I know what you want, and I got what you want."

"Yes you do, yes you do."

"So why do you call in the military, why are they helping you?"

"These are mercenaries partner, they just care about cash… or sexual payment. Take the Lopunny over there for instance. Eeeezzzzz pay."

"So, how badly do you want Serah?"

"Serah? Oh is that Gardevoir's new name? Huh… bitch didn't appeal to you huh?"

"Shut the fuck up…" _*BOOF* BOOF* _"What the hell was that?"

_"IFF DETECTS MULTIPLE…" *static*_

_"Mayday, mayday…"_

_"THREE AH-14 VIPERS, ENGA-…"_

I can't sit here any longer… they got him… they are going to kill him… I have a power that allows me to see through the eyes of someone I trust… and he is one. I focused and thought about him and I entered his vision.

"Get the AA fired up now, get troops away from them now."

_"Serah? What the hell are you doing?!"_

**_"…what is happening?" _**I saw men leave him and one other man alone. He pulled a pistol from his belt and pointed at JJ. **_"no…"_**

_"Don't do it."_

**_"No…!"_**

_"For the love of god Serah, don't teleport!"_

**_"I CAN'T WATCH YOU DIE!"_**

_"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, DON'T DO IT!" _I love you… to death.

JJ yelled at Serah with all his rage… but in spite of his commands, Serah teleported. The man shot and hit Serah in the chest, she fell to her knees. Then she looked up with bright blue eyes and pink electricity emitting from her entire body. She stood up and floated above the two of them.

**"THIS IS THE END!" **She had a morphed, powerful voice. In a flash, a dark sphere appeared from her wound and with all her might, split it into a living hell. A massive black vortex picked up the man and all the mercenaries fighting the military forces, trees got up rooted, water was sucked in. The entire time, JJ was screaming in horror… Serah was about to kill herself. It was… a Gardevoir's black hole.

**"HERE ME HELLSPAWNS! YOU HAVE ABUSED ME, MY FRIENDS, AND MY LOVE! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FAMILIES AGAIN, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY, NEVER AGAIN WILL YOUR PRESENCE TAINT THIS UNIVERSE! I CLEANSE THE WORLD OF YOUR STAIN!" **Then in an instant, the black hole vanished and Serah floated back down, adrenaline wearing off. The sound of approaching marines and friendly military personal was nice… but JJ had a look of fear in his face. Serah turned around without holding her chest, blood visibly there… but not draining. JJ inched closer to Serah.

"…S-serah?"

**"Hmm… you look like you seen a ghost. Watch this!" **She made another sphere and threw it like a ball. JJ was concerned… she was acting odd… and didn't seem to be aware she even got shot.

"Serah. You are hurt." He used his hands to softly speak.

**"Pfft this little cut, it is nothing."**

"Serah… are you feeling okay?"

**"Now that you mention it… where are we? This isn't the island."**

"Serah…?"

**"Now… wait, what? No, stop! Huh?! The room! It it… it is fading! No, MY HEAD! AHHHH!" **She collapsed to the floor was paralyzed in shock.

"No way… serah…? SERAH! MEDIC SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKING MEDIC!" He ran over to her and turned her over. Her breathing was rapid and forced. "Serah, it's me JJ. Remember? Just an hour ago we loved each other, and we do now right?"

***cough* *cough* "I can't… breathe…"**

"Stay with me darling, MEDIC OVER HERE!" A girl ran to JJ's side. She looked her over and put her hand to her forehead. She sighed and shook her head.

"She… has no psychic energy left. That black hole drained her life force… I'm sorry." She got up and left. JJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple pokeball.

"There is always a way…" He was saying through tears. "Always… Pokeball… save her life!" Serah's body was enveloped in a purple light and she was in the pokeball.

"Putting her in a pokeball will lengthen the time she lives, but without another psychic or Pokémon to give life force, she will die. I'm sorry, but she is gone… sir…" The medic left. Angel limped over to JJ and tapped his shoulder. He turned his flushed, red face to her and she said.

"If it is life force you need… I can give mine… but we need to find out how to give it to her."

"Angel… are you s-saying…" JJ couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I will give me life to save hers."

**No words... no sound...**

**-J**


	12. You will Never be Forgotten

**This took time because I was on a school retreat that kept me bust for 48 hours straight. So here is the next Chapter of Never gone away. R&R let me know what you think please, thanks!**

A day has passed since the attack and JJ's Gardevoir, Serah, is in critical condition and has been rushed to Mossdeep City's Pokémon center for emergency treatment… it isn't going well. JJ hadn't slept since the attack, he just sat outside the doors with a blank… emotionless stare. People looked at him with sympathy, but when he looked back all it seemed to be was JJ staring through the person, as if locked on something behind that person that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Finally, nurse Joy came outside the center and snapped JJ into reality.

"Mr. Jalern, please come inside. She is awake and wishes to speak to you."

"Serah is awake?!"

"Yes, follow me." The nurse walked at a steady pace and JJ lagged behind, exhausted still from battle and travel. They came to a white room and Serah was on a bed surrounded by machines and gadgets of various sorts. "She can barely talk with telepathy, tread lightly okay? Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?"

"No thank you. All I need is to discuss something with her."

"Take all the time you need. It's 1:00 am, I don't mind."

"Thank you." She left and JJ turned to his loved friend and rushed to sit at her side. "Serah, it's me."

**"Your face…" She pointed out a bandage on my right cheek from splinters of wood. **

"Don't worry about that." She smiled and sighed.

**"…my time is almost expended…"**

"…"

**"…and I am glad… I get to spend the rest of it with you, J-Jayce… oh no, I'm sorry, JJ."**

"No, no, it's okay. Now you listen to me, there is always a way. I refuse to quit on you, don't you quit on me! I will move heaven and earth to make you better, I swear it!"

**"…please don't… if you swear… you will never forgive yourself for what is going to happen…"**

"you… are… I can't accept that to be the truth. Angel has found a way, listen to her. Angel!" JJ called Angel out from her pokeball and she knew the conversation was serious. "Angel… I try talking to you about this. You realize if you give your life force to her, you die."

"JJ, Serah… I know the risk I am taking."

"I don't think you do, this idea that you are willing to sacrifice everything for her is a mystery to me. What do I tell Emily?"

"You take her and raise her."

"Angel, you didn't hear me. What is your motive to die like this? I don't want anyone to die!"

"When life force is transferred, the person's physical form dies, yes, but they become a spirit. My physical form will die, but I can remain with you if you wish."

"Angel… I need to know for the final time if you want to do this, but consider these things. Losing your physical form, I assume, mean you can never interact with us. You can _never _feel Emily again… are you willing to lose it all for Serah?" Angel nodded with a determined look. "Okay… so… how do we do it?"

"I thought humans would know how to… you don't?"

"Nope." Angel thought for a moment.

"Annie… a being of mystical power can do it… The only thing I can think of is a Ninetails."

"Where do we find her?"

"Right here…" They both turned around and saw a spectral image of Annie standing there. "I am observing from my home… I have heard of the attack… it is a shame Serah fell to it."

"She isn't dead yet Annie. Please don't put that on my mind." JJ said rubbing his forehead.

"It is a possibility, but I have heard you, Angel, have a plan… a heavy one…"

"Yes. I need you to take my life force and give it back to Serah."

"Serah used her black hole…" JJ added.

"When a Gardevoir uses a black hole, it drains their psychic energy, something Gardevoirs need to live. Without it, their life force starts slipping away, causing them to… pass." Annie's image echoed. "I have seen in your heart you wish to give your life?"

"I do."

"Angel. Why do this for me or for her? Answer me please!" Angel sighed and looked down.

"I know you two love each other."

"oh…"

"You two need each other, you two are one person it sometimes seems. You two live and breathe for each other. Me? I am just someone who tags along. I never even thanked you properly for saving me. So… this is my payment. And look, maybe if I die, her brother, Jamie will stop hounding you guys. You two could start a life, I don't believe it is possible to have eggs… because you know… but it is a bright future… and I will make it happen now. Serah does not deserve death, and you do not deserve to watch her die… I made my choice… and told Emily already, I will do this, by my will."

"Angel… I honestly never paid much attention to you looking back on it. Now, even so, you wish to save Serah… for me?"

"I do JJ. You don't deserve this, and I won't disappear, like I said." JJ's head hug low.

"Thank… thank you… thank you, thank you; I can't say anything else that can measure my gratitude, thank you!"

"It is my wish that you two start a new life together. That is all I ask. Annie, where should we meet?"

"The beach of Mossdeep, now is a good time since everyone sleeps." JJ turned to Serah.

"Serah… if you can hear me, Angel is giving you another chance, you are going to make it!"

**"…wait… Angel!" **She spoke weakly. Angel came to her side.

"Hm?"

**"Please… don't go! We have been through hell and back… I don't want to lose you."**

"I don't want to lose you either. Look at yourself, you need help, and I will be that help."

**"Emily… what about her?"**

"JJ will take care for both of you, he is fine with my choice… I see you think otherwise."

**"I don't want anyone to die!" **JJ shifted because that is exactly what he said.

"I won't die. I will just lose my physical form. I will be a spirit with you for as long as you wish."

**"Angel…" **She was shedding tears at her friend's choice.

"And another motive is this: Look at JJ. Look at his face, his eyes are red from sorrow, his face is red from frustration, stress, and anger. Do you know why?" Serah nodded when she laid eyes on JJ's face and saw clearly what she meant. "Because right now, he is sitting still, helpless, while he watches his loved one die a slow, painful death. Look at him! His personality is not to worry, but it is impossible not to! He doesn't deserve to lose you, and I am going too far with this but, my parents would agree with me."

"…"

**"…"**

"Well JJ, let's go. I'm ready." JJ crouched down to her level and gave her a tight hug. She returned the hug as a tear leaked from her eye.

"You will never be forgotten, I swear it."

"If you say so, here." Angel gave me a necklace that had a blue, spiny swirl on it.

"Is this… from your parents to you?"

"No… I made it myself. I thought it would give it to both of you, but things changed. Serah, you hang on… Serah…" She walked over to the bed and sat next to her head. "In a way, you saved me already. In that hell we were trapped in forever, I always wanted to give up, to die and end it all. But you always said 'there is hope, there is someone out there who will find us and take us home. There is a reason we go through this, there is a plan for us, and that plan will prove that we will be freed from here.' At first, I didn't believe that since you were new, but as time when on, I was kept alive by that message I never understood until now. So I owe you my life… and that is exactly what you will get."

**"Angel… You were my sister, I cared about you like that for the longest time! If your mind is set… on giving me new life, then… I cannot stop you, I know you. When you set your eyes on something, I never let anyone stop you. That, I admire about you. I also admire you as an angel. Your name fits perfectly. You are an angel, I know it now. I will be waiting… so long, sister."**

"Goodbye, for now, sister. JJ, let's go."

Without a word to nurse Joy, they slipped out silently to the beach, walking in silence. When they got there, JJ's heart raced at the sight of Annie's figure darkened by the night. The only way he could tell was from the Ninetails that accompanied her. They approached and Annie met them.

"Hello JJ, Angel."

"Thank you for doing this." Angel said.

"I do not normally intervene with humans, no Ninetails would. But I must at least do this. Angel, stand by me whenever you are ready." Angel started towards Annie but JJ grabbed her shoulder lightly and she turned around. JJ looked at her then took out a pokeball and released what was inside. Emily had teary eyes, showing she knew what is about to happen.

"One more Angel. Talk to her."

* * *

I stood up and walked next to Annie as we watched the mother and daughter converse.

"Emily… you remember what I told you about me?"

"Y-yes mom…" Emily rarely spoke, this was one time where she did speak, but for a sad reason.

"Now I am going away okay? You be strong and listen to JJ okay? He will keep you safe, I promise." I spoke up.

"I promise!"

"O-oka-kay… *sniff* Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you, I'll miss you mommy!" My heart was glass, I was using all my effort to keep the tears back. It was hard, believe me.

"I know you will darling, but remember, mommy is always watching you, keeping you safe. Now I got to go, I love you Emily." She cuddled with her daughter before finally letting go and walking over. I still needed another word with her.

"Angel."

"Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

"…"

"Please, be honest."

"I'm scared, yes, but the fear is necessary."

"I ask because… if this is the end of your journey, please… be happy. I know that is a lot to ask, but Serah would hate for you to be fearful. Can you just… try, please? Oh by the way." I reached into my pocket and took out the necklace Annie gave Angel. She dropped it in the sand during the attack. "This is for you." She smiled and took it.

"Thanks… I'll try to be happy. Goodbye JJ." She paused and then gave me a smooch on my lips, causing me to blush. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. Now it is my turn to do the same, good bye Emily, JJ, and Serah… Okay. I'm ready." Annie stood beside Angel.

"Angel, grab one of my tails, but please be gentle or this could really mess things up."

"Okay… got it." She held one of the golden tails in her hand and then started to glow white. White pearls were flying away from her body and into the air, gathering at a central ball it appeared. Everyone stood in silence; even Emily had stopped crying and was vigilantly watching. Angel was now transparent, the night ocean visible through her. Before she faded completely, I yelled.

"YOUR SACRAFICE WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN ANGEL! I CARRY THAT TO MY GRAVE!"

_"Thank you… best of luck…" _I heard Angel's voice in my head. Then she was no more.

* * *

All of the pearls that had come from Angel were in a tiny white sphere. Annie pulled it down with her tail and handed it to JJ. It had a silky feel and a bright glow.

"When you get to Serah, you need to channel it through your heart and back into her. Then recovery is possible." Annie's dark figure was now illuminated by the white glow. "I must go; this is something you must do alone. I will be watching over you." In an instant, she faded into the shadows. JJ returned Emily to her pokeball and paused while staring at it.

"I promise…" Then he took off back to the Pokémon center and Nurse Joy was startled at the sudden light.

"Mr. Jalern?"

"No time to explain!" He ran into Serah room. Serah was asleep, in pain it seemed. JJ wanted to end it right now, but didn't know what she meant by "channel". "…she said to channel it through your heart…" JJ recalled his feelings and memories of Serah, how he found her, how he cared for her, that day when she saved him, but almost killed herself in the process. Then… he remember how much he loved her, how he would've preferred if it was him that was in her condition. Then the white sphere started to radiate. JJ focused more on how much he cared, thinking that would keep it coming.

The sphere started to disperse into white pearls again, this time surrounding Serah. It looked like small city lights were enveloping the Gardevoir. Then when JJ opened his eyes, the sphere was gone and the white pearls were still. Then he nodded.

"I love you Serah." Then the white pearls attached to her body and emitted a burning white light that JJ had to turn away from. Nurse Joy pulled JJ out of the doorway and into the hallway to keep his eyes from burning out.

"Thanks."

"What is happening?!"

"I'm making her better."

"W-what?" When the light finally died down JJ poked his head into the room. Serah had her eyes open and looked around.

"Gard?" She spoke… but JJ didn't hear her voice in his head. Then she finally saw JJ poking his head in the room. She smiled and tried getting up, but was stopped by the wound on her chest. JJ sighed and ran to her side.

"You feeling better?" She nodded. "Can you speak to me?" She shook her head.

"Voir…"

Her psychic power is very low, so are her blood levels. With a blood transfusion and some time to recover, she will be alright… What did you do Mr. Jalern?"

"Not what I did… what Angel did… thank you Angel."

_"You're welcome…"_

"Serah, can you understand what I am saying?" She nodded.

"Gardevoir." She replied with a smile that was interrupted by Nurse Joy taking a blood sample.

"I will find out her blood type and see if we can help. Let her rest okay?"

"Alright." JJ smiled at Serah. "You're going to be okay, you hear me?"

"Gard… voir…" She drifted off into sleep and JJ sat in the chair and did the same.

* * *

Two Ninetails were standing on a dark cliff overlooking Mossdeep City's Pokémon center.

"Jamie, she is dead now."

"She is… but why did you save the Gardevoir?"

"Because you still need to apologize to her at least. That Angel Lopunny wasn't around long enough to hear your apology, but after what she just did, I think she would've accepted."

"When do we go?"

"When the Gardevoir has her strength back, then we go."

"Alright Annie, just let me know when."

_Hmph. Angel died huh? Interesting, now there is only one of them to worry about. That makes this so much easier._

__**A review or pm to let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**

**-J**


	13. Something to Worry About

**This chapter was annoying to write, probably because the last chapter set the bar really high. The first part was hardest, mainly due to logic and physics. I also put in another character, but on a new leaf in this chapter. I dunno, it was a challenge that I personally struggled with, but here is the next part, enjoy. Review or PM for suggestions or thoughts, complaints, colors, clothes, water, food, whatever comes to mind. Thanks!**

"…blood is very low, if she keeps up like this she will slip into a coma."

"That is something to worry about, no doubt. Is there a donor?"

"No. That is the issue."

"What do you mean no?! We have every type of blood here… unless there is something important that I am missing?"

"We never carry psychic augmented blood. In this case, Gardevoirs need this to survive."

"Shit. How do we put in an emergency request?"

"That will take too long; she will be dead by then."

"So what then. What are our options?"

"One, attempt to force adaptation on the Gardevoir and put similar, non-augmented blood, there is a high chance of death or permanent disability. Two, medically induce a coma, and hope that the remaining psychic blood can multiply."

"That second one sounds impossible, if in a coma, there are practically no body functions."

"Right… Three, find another psychic Pokémon that is willing to donate theirs. That is extremely unlikely."

"Hang on to that thought. I'll be right back." A woman in a lab coat left Nurse Joy's screen. Nurse Joy was holding grim news from JJ. With her life force restored… so did other mortality problems. Her wound had started bleeding in the morning, and just recently Joy patched it, but Serah lost a lot of blood.

"Joy? You there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here is a page about Gardevoirs. It is this paragraph it says sometimes psychic powers pass into their companions, go get her owner, I need a word with him." Joy stood up and walked into the room where Serah and JJ slept.

"Hey." Nurse Joy shook him, but he refused to wake up. So instead, she slapped him, and that got him up.

"…AH! THE FUCK?! …oh… sorry, I thought you were someone else. *yawn* You need something?"

"Our medical dean would like a word with you."

"Ugh… alright hang on… What is her condition?"

"That is what we need to talk about." JJ was led a room with a monitor, on the screen was a woman in a lab coat reading a book frantically. "Sit here." JJ was placed in front of the screen. "Mars."

"Ah! Here is the man, you are pretty famous around this region. I hear you got yourself into quite a scare!"

"Yeah, I did. So who are you?"

"My name is Professor Mars, you would know me better as former team Galactic Mars."

"…who?"

"Ever been to the Shinnoh region?"

"Uhh no, sorry."

"Oh, never mind then. I am currently in Hoenn and I hear there is a Gardevoir that used a black hole. I also hear that it happened because you got attacked. Allow me to explain. Has Nurse Joy told you the situation yet?" JJ narrowed his eyes.

"What situation?"

"With your Gardevoir's recovery stabilizing, we have encountered another problem. She needs special blood."

"If I may interrupt you, why exactly are you talking to Mr. Jalern?" Joy asked.

"Because. You are referred to as JJ? JJ, how long have you two been together?"

"Pfff… mmm… about a month I would say…"

"Hmm… that is a close call. Have you two had any physical contact at all? This is necessary." JJ paused and decided whether or not to be honest. "It is for her survival."

"Yes we did."

"Okay in what manner?"

"We got… close, very close 'all the way' close." Mars nodded.

"I had friends who loved each other like that. With a Gardevoir too. Now, have you at all ever felt you had psychic powers?"

"No, not at all."

"Well… we ask because she might need a transfusion from you, IF you have psychic energy or substance in your blood, but we can't be sure until we test you."

"I'll do it. If it betters her chances, I'm yours."

(many annoying pokes, needles, tests, and tubes later)

"Ya know… it feels like I am a drink… you know and you are like the straw." JJ was starting to get delusional and light-headed.

"Just drink this, you know the magic it does." This would be orange juice bottle number seven. They drew this many times, testing for everything needed. Then another woman in a lab coat came in to the room. It was Mars.

"Hey there buddy." She waved a hand in front of his face. She had the trademarked red hair, a medium sized grey skirt with black leggings and a black long-sleeve shirt. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… yeah… who let the dogs out… woof… woof…"

"Joy… how much blood did you take?"

"A lot."

"I see that. This should get him back up." She injected him with some shot that sped up is bone marrow, in the end producing blood quicker. "There, now you feel better?"

"Yeah, better, thanks. So you are Mars?"

"Yes sir. I came as soon as I heard you were going through testing."

"Oh yeah, thanks." JJ looked around. "So what is the verdict?"

"Joy?" Nurse Joy looked up and smiled.

"This is by far the most entertaining week I've ever had, even with a gym in town. To answer the question, yes, there are trace amounts of psychic substance Gardevoir needs to survive. We can use your blood hers. Would you like us to do that?"

"Do I look stupid? Yeah! Do it please!" JJ said.

"You are just like Joseph. Giving everything to save his Gardevoir. Now just lay back and relax." They stuck yet another needle in him and began drawing blood. Finally, JJ passed out.

"Annie…? Annie?" Jamie smiled, she was still asleep. Throughout the night he had been planning and realized something. That human that watches over the Gardevoir will no doubt interfere with his plan. Jamie was not looking at killing him directly… but indirectly. How could he do that? That was the question at hand. Jamie paced around in circles and thought.

_Humans have some sort of justice system that they run off of. Maybe if I can get him in enough trouble, he will be out of my way. Perhaps I should draw attention to him by… targeting certain people. And if they have ties with that human, he will be watched… and I will be home free. I must do it quickly if I am to get back before Annie wakes up. _

Jamie dashed into the shadows and emerged in Rustboro city.

_Perfect… a little blood don't hurt anyone._

* * *

(In the morning…)

**"… is he okay?" **My head… ugh…

"He is coming to, you should sit down for now."

**"I can't, not while he is still out!" **I slowly came to and saw Serah's face light up with joy. The next thing I felt was a tight squeeze around me. When I finally was awakened, I returned the hug.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

**"No! I'm fine, can you see?!"**

"Ye-yeah…" I was groggy as hell. "You feel better?"

**"I feel amazing thanks to you and… well…"**

"Angel…"

**"She will not be forgotten. Nurse can he move yet?"**

"Well after a full night's rest, I say you two should be good to go. Just come back if you need anything."

"Thanks nurse…" I got up and got dressed right away. I grabbed my gear, and headed out. They didn't even take my rifle… thank god. We walked outside and stretched while absorbing the sun. We walked around the city, getting used to the fresh air until Serah stopped in front of a store with a crowd in front of it.

**"Hey JJ… look at the news."**

* * *

**_Developing story, a massacre at Rustboro square by what people believed to be a Ninetails, a shiny Ninetails. Authorities have confirmed at least seven deaths…_**

"…hmm I am positive it isn't my worst fear right now." I said flatly. People around use were conversing too.

"Yeah, I heard it has links to that Gardevoir that came in."

"I think they flew out of town."

"They better have, I want to turn em in for credit."

**"Wait… JJ, are they talking about us?" **

"…they might be, shh."

* * *

**_Sources are pointing to a man named Jayce Jalern and his partner, a Gardevoir have had some sort of connection to the attack and might have orchestrated it themselves! Anyone who see these people are asked to contact local police right away._**

* * *

"Serah, we need to get the hell out of here now."

**"I agree."**

"I need to keep a low profile, so I need you in your pokeball, please."

**"Do what you need to." **I returned Gardevoir to her pokeball and everyone turned at the sudden noise.

"Hey sorry, she just got tired and needed a rest."

"Buddy… you look like the guy in the T.V."

"Nah, my name is JJ, actually. I just came here to challenge the gym, where is it?" I lied and changed the subject. I just slowly backed away to face three police people with their guns drawn to me, a crowd surrounding me and zeroing me in. "Hmph. And you are?" Two were in riot police gear, one was in a tan coat with a white goatee and shades. He took his glasses of and pointed his gun at me. Serah came out of her pokeball and formed a blue barrier around us.

"My name is Commander Viktor of the Hoenn guard. You are under arrest for possible murders in the Rustboro city square." This made no sense to me, they charged their guns again, making me draw mine and charge it too. The crowed screamed when they saw my gun.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak to the person who claims I did this." The commander saw his reasoning and ordered his wingmen to stand down. He approached JJ slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, that's far enough." He stopped immediately and smiled.

"JJ my friend, I would let the person who accused you of this speak, but we are just as lost as you are. We need you to fill in the blanks; you are our only lead on the attack. I am asking you to come with me to assist, but if you refuse, you world will turn more to shit then it already has."

"You mean to tell me you approached me with guns drawn… and you want me to calmly follow you?"

"Well, we knew you were armed."

"Couldn't have tapped my shoulder?"

"You coming mister or not?"

"…fine, make it quick, I need to get back to work you see."

"Oh don't worry about that, this is much more serious than we make it sound." They pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs.

"Why two pairs?"

"Is that Gardevoir yours?" JJ charged his rifle again and got mad.

"Don't think for a second you are going to lay a hand on Serah." Serah lowered his rifle with her hand and shook her head.

**"JJ relax. They are police, they can't hurt you or me, trust me." **

"Serah, the last human guy to touch you pretty much killed you."

**"Remember what you told Angel? Forgiveness."**

"Heh… I guess you got me there." He slung the rifle onto his back. "We won't fight, are the cuffs necessary?" Viktor sighed and put them away.

"The Gardevoir seems to trust us, so no, it isn't necessary, follow me will you?" They followed him to the police station as they were greeted by one of the many officer Jennys. "So you two are going to be asked separately and thus in different rooms."

"Whoa hey, I would prefer if Serah was with me."

"That is strictly against policy."

**"Excuse me, Viktor, pardon his manners, but he is not a social person. He carries his gun around because he is not sure who to trust."**

"I am sorry ma'am, but I can't keep you two together. You will be in neighboring rooms, so don't worry at all."

"It is my policy to keep Serah with me."

**"JJ, please. Viktor, at least can we maintain a psychic connection? That will make him much less inclined to carry a gun around."**

"Serah are you sure? You just healed, you shouldn't strain yourself." JJ pointed out.

**"I'll be fine. You are here after all."**

"Oh, heheh… yeah I guess so." He blushed. "Okay I can work with that."

"Excellent then, we will start soon. Now please, JJ in this room and… Serah is it?"

**"Yes." **

"In here please." Serah smiled and winked at JJ before going to the door to her right. JJ walked into his room and sat in the wooden chair. The room looked straight out of a mystery movie, only real. There were massive windows letting in sunlight and JJ basked in the warmth. A few minutes passed by and two men came in, one being Viktor and one that looked familiar, but JJ couldn't place the name… Jenny came to his mind, but it was a guy.

"Well well, JJ long time no see! You got yourself in quite a bit of trouble hmm?"

"Your name is… is… ugh what is it?" The officer laughed at JJ's thought.

"I'll give you a hint, it is the same as 95% of all the girls' names."

"Jenny?"

"AHA! DING DING! There ya go."

"Jenny, we have a job to do here." Viktor said crossly.

"Right…"

"So are you on the case?" JJ asked Jenny.

"Oh yeah, remember I'm S.E. branch. Special Enforcement. Normally I wouldn't be here, but they remember one of my reports from when we first met in the forest. They said I could communicate better with you. So here I am."

"So why am I here?" Viktor stood against the wall while. Another man walked in, his badge read "Fargen".

"You are here because you just killed seven people." The new man said flatly. "So tell you did it and be done with it."

"The hell is this? You think I wanted this?"

"Fargen, calm down." Viktor said. "We aren't here to beat on him, he is here to _help us _find the actual person."

"Just saying bro if you guys have eyes the motherfucker is looking right at me, just saying." Fargen said with a smug look. "buuuutt I guess we play by the book."

"JJ, we just need you to help us find this man or whatever it is. Okay?"

"Hmph. Fine." JJ crossed his arms.

"Now do you know this man?" Viktor put a picture of a man in a trench coat.

"Know him? What was his profession or anything?"

"He owned a Pokémon sex ring near a forest observatory."

"Yeah, I know him. We met only once and that was on the island. Serah was kept captive by him for what sounds like years. She can fill you in if she wants to." Fargen was still quiet while Jenny jotted notes.

"So you met him once. What was he like?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but he was with a shiny Gallade that vanished when Serah used the black hole."

"Serah used a black hole?"

"Yeah, she did. I saw this man get sucked up. Never saw him again."

"Now hang on, you killed him?" Fargen spoke up.

"What? No! He held me at gunpoint and Serah took the bullet, and then cast the entire force into darkness."

"So, Serah killed him?"

"It was in self-defense! She protected me and almost died!" Fargen retreated. Viktor spoke up again.

"So he is dead, but you said he had a… shiny Gallade?"

"Yes sir." JJ said.

"So take us to the beginning JJ. You said Serah was part of the sex ring, or at least, forced to. Do you know anything about that?"

"I know very little. I found Serah being raped by a group of four. I saved her and treated her injuries. She told me about her captivity and the hell she went through, how she was raped at least three times a day, how a friend named Angel kept her going…"

"I see."

"Then we found Angel, a Lopunny in a net. That is where I first met Jenny here, and I took both of them and relocated to the island."

"During that time did you ever see a Pokémon that looked dangerous?"

"Dangerous? No, just some Zigzagoon, an Eevee."

"Actually sir, remember the three soldiers who died?"

"Wait!" JJ recalled. "I remember, you told me! Nine…"

"tails? Hmm… there were slash and bite marks."

"That doesn't conclude anything though. It just makes our case bigger." Fargen laughed.

"Okay who invited this guy I mean seriously?" JJ's patience was running thin.

"Fargen, just let us handle it."

"Pfft…"

"Now JJ, that brings me to my next question…"

"You worked at the observatory plant and you had a drone the surveyed the area around. We _saw _you around a Ninetails and Vulpix! Tell me that isn't proof!" Fargen stood up.

"It isn't. I never saw a Ninetails, but yeah I saw a creepy Vulpix that I left alone."

"Oh sure! I bet that is exactly what that man would've said about your Gardevoir when he found it and tortured it. Then you go and tell me that you didn't touch the Vulpix? Bullshit, I bet you didn't even rescue that Gardevoir, you probably bought her like the criminal you are!" JJ stood up and walked toward Fargen.

"Fuck you."

"Oh getting mad are we?"

"Fuck if your ass REALLY had access to my camera, then you wouldn't have pulled that straight from your ass!" Fargen grabbed JJ's arm. "Don't you fucking touch me."

"For fuck sake, Fargen, get out of my sight!" JJ shoved Fargen off if his arm and Fargen flipped JJ off before leaving the room.

"Asshole…" JJ sat back down. "So, you were saying?"

"We have witnesses saying you have made contact with a Ninetails previously, but it does not match our description. The one we are looking for is a shiny one. You made contact with a…"

"WHOA hold up. You said a shiny Ninetails is the suspect?"

"I take it you know now." Jenny added.

"I do, the Ninetails I made contact with has a brother that is a shiny Ninetails. It would make sense he did it because he has a vengeful personality."

"Hmm… Interesting, but who is his trainer?"

"He is feral, along with the one I met. He is violent, it makes sense it is his working." Viktor looked at Jenny who nodded.

"Well it seems we got our criminal… but it is a Pokémon… a lone Pokémon. We will inform your Gardevoir about the situation."

"Yeah, I can do that, don't worry about it."

"And uh, sorry about that other guy, he is a real asshole, but it is his job." Jenny sighed as he said that last part.

"Hmph. Something tells me we would never get along."

"You got that right." Jenny said as Viktor left the room. "Come on, you can wait out here."

(the next room, 2 minutes later)

"Serah?" The Gardevoir had fallen asleep. JJ grinned at the sight and picked her up. "Hey sleepy head!"

***yawn* "We done? You okay?"**

"Yeah, I was worried when I never heard you, but I didn't know you fell asleep." They both giggled.

**"So everything okay?" **JJ shook his head.

"No…"

**"What is wrong? I feel your fear."**

"It is Jamie, Annie's brother. He killed those people."

**"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?!"**

"Everything points to him. Chances are so low, it practically impossible for it to have been a different shiny Ninetails."

**"So… why did he do that?"**

"I don't know… but if he is a killer then… oh shit."

**"ANNIE!"**

"ANNIE!"

**Like i said, in my opinion, not the best chapter I have made, but it opened up a good transition into the next chapter, which might come out soon, but it is still under revision. Even though this isn't the best of the story, let me know what you think. Ty for reading.**

**-J**

**P.S. I am going to start adding approx. time until next chapter is released because of school. This is because things could get erratic with the releases. So I am guessing the next part will be out very soon. Rare possibility of it being released today.**


	14. The Coming Storm

**Done! These next chapters might take longer because the first part of the series is coming to an end VERY soon. For those who worry, the chapters of the next part are in development. These parts might appear rushed, but understand, seeing a massive over 900,000 word chapter turns people away more than you think, lol. Here is the first part of the finale, enjoy!**

"This forest is dense, I can hardly see in front of me." JJ said slowly stalking through foliage. "Stay close to me Serah, we could easily get separated."

**"This place reminds me of that prison."**

"Nobody is going to get near you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I got you." Then something got her attention.

**"He's right there!"**

"I can't see anything!"

**"Just shoot!" **JJ took aim and only saw bushes moving.

"I can't be sure it is him, I got another one on the radar." The two sprinted into the clearing and were terrified at what they laid eyes on. A gold Ninetails was injured, potentially dead, bleeding out on the floor. "Holy fuck… no way…"

**"That can't be Annie, no way no how!" **JJ rushed to her side and her right paw was split open, as was a slash on her side.

"It is, what the hell? Viktor is this JJ we have made contact with one of our targets, in critical condition, stopping to offer medical attention! Annie? Hey, Annie!" JJ got a small response, a pained whine. "Easy girl, easy. Serah, get the pink bottle from my bag."

_"Roger JJ, we will continue surveying from the air."_

(3 hours earlier…)

"Viktor, Viktor?" JJ caught up to him and got his attention.

"What is it now?" He said crossly.

"We have an idea, or link more or less to this killer." He turned to the two officers he was instructing.

"I'm sorry, we need to finish this later, report to patrol. Alright JJ, I'm listening." JJ walked back to where Serah was taking a breather and sat down.

"This Ninetails has a family member, a sister to be exact."

"A sister?" Viktor lowered his head. "You sure?"

"That was the Ninetails I made contact with on the island."

**"We are concerned for her safety. She could be his next target!"**

"I see…"

"We need to find her, wherever she is right now, before he does."

"But surely he loves his sister right?"

"This Ninetails sounds pretty bad based on Annie's stories."

"Annie?"

"Uh, the name of his sister, sir." JJ clarified.

"A name… hm, interesting. So what are you suggesting we do?" Serah and JJ traded unknown looks.

"We aren't soldiers."

"Oh I beg to differ. You seem like you have gun training at least." He pointed out JJ's M16. He sighed.

"Doesn't mean I enjoy killing at all."

"Never took you for that person. You even got a Gardevoir to bond with you, as far as I am concerned, you are a good person." JJ smiled and looked at Serah.

"She keeps me sane, haha."

**"Oh it's nothing…" **Viktor got a call on his communicator.

"Hello? … WHAT?! Thank you, I will make note of it." They all stood up, wondering what had alarmed him.

**"You okay Viktor?"**

"It seems people just spotted a blue Ninetails right here, just outside the Safari Zone. We should sweep the area, you in?"

"Serah?"

**"Annie could be there, we need to keep her safe."**

"… alright, we are in."

"Alright, we need to get over there, I'll get a chopper to follow any signs, can you fly?"

**"I can teleport JJ and I."**

"Fine, then you two will be on the ground. We leave in two hours."

"Two hours?! A Ninetails can vanish in less than a second, we will start now, you follow."

"I can't get air up that fast."

"Don't worry, we got this. The longer we take, the bigger chance our window to catch him shatters." Viktor sighed and for what seemed an hour paced in silence. Finally, he nodded.

"Good luck you two, I know who could help you immediately."

"Thank you, we will take our leave. Serah." Serah walked next to JJ and focused on the Safari Zone.

"It has been an honor." Viktor said. JJ nodded.

"Likewise, we will see you again. Do it please."

**"Right." **

In an instant, they were at the entrance to a forest that seemed to have no end.

"This is where they saw him."

**"JJ, are you scared?" **Serah looked with caring eyes at JJ. Fear was starting to come over him, she could feel it as if it was her own.

"I'm scared to death."

**"I'm here, and you are here. Nothing can hurt us." **Serah walked into front of his face and gave him a passionate kiss, full of many things. Love, hurt, gratitude, and even fear. When they broke JJ had watery eyes. **"Trust me."**

"Alright… thanks for that." She gave him a hug and took his bag onto her shoulders. "Your arm Serah." Her arm might still be weak.

**"You don't need to take all the weight. I can take some."**

"…love you."

**"Love you too."**

"Now, we need to find Annie if she is in there." Serah narrowed her eyes and looked into the dark forest.

**"I sense another… Gardevoir?!"**

"Where? In trouble?"

**"…yes! Under attack!"**

"Let's go! NOW!" The two sprinted into the forest.

Jamie had finally made his move. He used Annie's appearance to save Serah to escape and kill those people in Rustboro, but his plan had failed. So now, he was a target, not something to avoid. He was about to spill more blood. He had cornered a blue Gardevoir, but this Gardevoir was something fierce, not your average one. Not only was it shiny, but was using a mixture of Pokémon moves and human self-defense moves.

"Come on! Resist harder already!" The Gardevoir mocked. Jamie snarled.

"You bitch… what are you?"

"Someone you better run from!" She had a communicator on her right ear, she clearly belonged to someone. "Well I'm waiting!" The Jamie fired an impressive fire blast at the Gardevoir who easily teleported above him and shocked him with a bright Thunder Bolt, causing him to stagger.

"Damn… you…"

"What? Already finished? So then, just tell us where your sister is."

"You just want to hurt her! She is weak!"

"I disagree, we just want you. We don't need to fight; she doesn't need to be in this."

"I will die first!" The Gardevoir sighed and stood straight.

"The police will be on you, I am offering you an escape."

_"Elise, what is your status over?"_

"I got him beat, you?"

_"Circling around your position. Try and talk him out of it."_

"Trying my best, out." The Gardevoir sighed again and looked at the Ninetails. "My partner was once like you. Vengeful, hating, hungry for justice, but he changed because of me. For me. Jamie, can't you change for your sister?"

"You know nothing about what happened to my family."

"True, I do not, but even you can forgive."

"Liar!" Then he lunged at the Gardevoir and caught her off guard. She was pinned down by his weight and struggled to get free. He dug his claws into her arms, cutting through the skin. The Gardevoir shrieked. "See true strength?" Then a man appeared behind the two holding a gun. Another Gardevoir accompanied him.

"Don't fucking move." Jamie froze. "Get off her now." He did as he was told and for the first time, the man laid eyes on the illusive Ninetails that harmed his partner so much.

"You… human!" He snarled.

"Where the fuck is Annie?"

"I've… taken care of her."

"HOW! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He charged the gun. The Gardevoir finally saw the man standing off with the Ninetails.

"…Joseph?" Serah ran to the Gardevoir with some bandages and tended her arms.

**"Not now sister, just rest, you are okay."**

"…who are you…"

**"Shh… easy." **The Ninetails darted into the brush and JJ swore and turned his attention to the Gardevoir.

"Hey, hey, you're all right." He noticed the communicator on her ear and he took it. "Hello, anyone here?"

_"What the? Who is this? Where is Elise?"_

"She is hurt, but stable, who is this?"

_"This is Commander Marello of the Global police force, identify yourself."_

"This is JJ, we are pursuing a fugitive Ninetails, he is a threat to his sister."

_"I am hovering around your area, I'm coming to pick Elise up. Then we can resume the chase, stay put for now." _JJ and Serah tended to the injured Gardevoir, named Elise until rotor blades landed in the clearing and a man hopped out also holding a gun.

"Did she get hurt by the Ninetails?!" He asked kneeling in front of her. "Hey, you feel this?" Elise opened her eyes and winced before standing up slowly.

"Got me off guard…" She said sadly. "I was getting through to him too."

"You two police?" The man asked JJ.

"No sir, just random individuals."

"It is dangerous chasing a Ninetails, it could curse you." Serah looked down in memory of what had happened to her trainer. "…you have seen it."

**"I have, but we need to find Annie!"**

"Annie?" The man asked."

"The Ninetails' sister, her name is Annie." He nodded.

"Can you pursue them on foot while Elise and I chase form the air?" They both nodded.

"Got it, let's go!" The two of them ran into the brush where Jamie escaped while the other duo took off in a chopper and flew over the canopy. After about an hour straight of running, checking clearings, scanning, searching, JJ came to stop at an old building.

_"JJ what do you see down there?" _The radio buzzed with Joseph's voice.

"An old building, I'm going to check it out." He walked up the steps of what seemed to be a cross between a school building and a wooden prison. "Serah, you stay here in case Jamie comes back, if he does, shout and hold him in place with psychic until I get back, okay?"

**"You got it!" **JJ's steps creaked the wooden, rotting floor. He came to the door and nodded at Serah who nodded back. He kicked the door, initially only planning to open it, but snapped it into many pieces of eaten wood. He turned on a flashlight and lit up the dark hallway. There were three rooms, two on the left, one on the right. He went to the far right room first and breached the door. He froze when the room was filled with different audio tapes. He slung the rifle onto his back and picked one up and pressed play.

_"Date: December 25: The Christmas Gift."_

_*static*_

_"Hey, are you ready? Heheh…"_

_"Gard! Gardevoir!" _

"What the fuck…"

_"Yeah! YEAH TAKE IT!"_

_"GARD!"_

_*static*_

JJ turned the tape off in horror and picked up another one, same thing, different Pokémon.

"All these tapes are… of Pokémon getting raped? What the fuck is this place?!" Then JJ got pushed against the wall and turned around to see a man with a gas mask try stabbing him with a knife, JJ grabbed his arm and held it against his head, keeping the blade from his eye. He kicked the man in the leg, causing him to fall and lose his knife. He crawled to get it, but JJ took his knife out, lightly kicked the man's thigh, turning him over and stabbed his throat, a dog tag broke as well. Curious, JJ picked it up and read it.

_Marcus Kaitian- Special Ops. _

"Joseph, JOSEPH! DO YOU READ ME!"

_"I read you go ahead."_

"I got someone dead here, has a dog tag, military outfit, combat knife. He just jumped me and I got him, repeat, military outfit, how copy?!"

_"…I read you JJ, take that dog tag, that will be enough." _

"Also be advised, I have searched what appears to be a warehou-…" Then there was a loud wooden bang. JJ stopped and pulled his rifle to hear the sound coming from the other room. He slowly turned the corner and saw a closet moving. He quickly opened it and was mortified at what he saw. A Roserade was shivering on the floor, a Kirlia was barely alive, its hand was nailed to the wall and lastly, a dead boy laid next to them, under him, a crying Misdreavus. Red covered each person; it seemed to be from the boy's neck.

"Mis…? MIS!" It was a young one, crying over what JJ assumed to be its trainer or friend.

"Viktor, come in!"

_"Yes, what is it."_

"I need an immediate medivac, you have my location!?"

_"Yes feed from Stalker 2 is good. Say again, you said medivac?"_

"Requesting Medivac, three injured, one dead, we need them now. SERAH! I NEED YOU IN HERE!" Serah floated in and almost broke down in tears when the Misdreavus rammed her and started sobbing into her arm.

**"…no way, who did this?" **JJ pointed to the dead soldier in the other room.

"Probably him." Then JJ's attention got caught in a small burst of color in the neighboring room. JJ slowly was greeted by maps, abusive pictures of mainly Gardevoirs getting raped, but others as well. Maps of Shinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Unova, and one other unfamiliar region. He was too focused on the maps and the text that went with them. "Serah you need to see this!" She didn't come, probably tending the other Pokémon.

**"Roserade will be fine if helped soon, Kirlia might lose that hand…" **She was doing the best she could.

"Joseph come in!" He was reading the text as he shifted the maps. These weren't just maps, there were marks on the biggest cities, alternate routes, airfields, harbors… these were plans for an invasion! "I'm seeing plans for what looks like troop movement."

_"Shit, where exactly?!"_

"I got maps of Kanto, Johto, Unova, Shinnoh, even Hoenn here."

_"Anything other than those?"_

"Some other region I've never heard of."

_"Shit! Okay we will send a team over there to gather what you found. Finish up there and continue on the trail!"_

"Got it… man, what the hell are these people planning?" Then they heard multiple rotors outside. JJ ran out and waved the Medivac and search party into the building. JJ got Serah, still shaken from the pictures and tapes, and continued on the trail.

**"Annie's signature is ahead with Jamie!"**

"Move faster! Stay with me!" JJ yelled as he forced all his energy into his legs.

(present)

"Viktor I am marking the position with a flare, get her out of here, Serah and I will pursue the other one!"

_"Good luck my friend."_

**"He stopped… in a cave?"**

"Be ready, in close quarters he can attack easily, don't get caught." They ran through a few trees and came to a dark entrance. They shivered at the ominous look inside and thought of running.

**"…JJ, I'm scared… Let's forget this, just go away, the two of us! Start a life together!" **It sounded like a plan, but something stopped JJ from agreeing.

"I love that idea Serah, from the bottom of my heart I do… But I love you and also wish to leave all this behind, but as long as he lives, he will hound you and haunt you, you just saw what he did to Annie. We need to at least calm him before we even consider that. I will do it, no matter the price, for you."

**"…JJ… please don't confront him! I've seen the future I know what happens, I know how our story ends!"**

"You can't change the future when it is so close."

**"Unless you dodge it! Please, trust me!"**

"I can't." JJ shook his head. "I want to, but seeing what he has done… I can't. I'd rather have me get torn up then watching you."

**"What about me?! I can't watch you get killed!"**

"Then I just need to kill him first."

**Part 1 of 2. Next one might take time and consideration to get out. Please be patient.** **Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks!**

**-J**


	15. I WILL see you again!

**Here we are. The end of the first story. I didn't go to school today so i was actually able to finish the final. This is the end of this part. Thank you for sticking with me for so long, it means a lot to me, and my friend who actually saw this. She shed a tear when she saw how many people understand what she went through, she asked me to personally thank you guys for her. So from her, thank you. Here is the final chapter of this part. Enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me.**

**-J**

The inside of the cave was a midnight purple with not much of anything other than a single narrow path that Serah and JJ could walk side by side. Then the duo shivered when a breeze suddenly made contact with their skin. They paused at the entrance to the inner cave.

"…Serah?" The Gardevoir looked at him endearingly. "I don't know what will happen today."

**"…I wish I didn't…"**

"But if anything happens to me, you run the fuck out of here. You hear me?"

**"I can't just leave you!"**

"If I tell you to go, you go. Now… let's rock…" JJ started to lift his foot but Serah stopped him.

**"JJ… This might be our last moment together. Over the last day, I have telling myself I am ready to say goodbye, but I'm not ready!" **She started crying fiercely into JJ's chest, holding on like a scared child does to its mother. JJ felt the sorrow coming off her like his own, just as she could too. JJ softly brushed her hair with his fingers. JJ kissed her forehead and she revealed her teary face to him.

"…Whatever you saw, I assure you I will be fine, and you will be too, that is a promise."

**"b-but J-JJ you ca-can't change th-the f-future!"**

"Without changing the past." Serah was confused. "Look at it this way, that Ninetails in there was your past. Removing it changes your past, thus changing the future… I think."

**"You mean… you would do that for me?"**

"Why wouldn't I? I love you and he is a threat to the one I love, it is only in human nature, if you understand." She wiped her eyes and smiled again.

**"I guess… I just wish there was an alternative way… other than killing him." **JJ was impressed; she still was willing to forgive.

"I will see if I can talk him down. I'm sure Annie would do the same." She silently nodded and JJ waited until she appeared ready. "You ready?" She sighed and steeled herself.

**"I'm ready." **The two walked into the space and were instantly greeted by glowing red eyes.

"Stay back Serah. Give it up!" JJ said out loud.

"You are very kind to bring me my desire. I have no interest in you, human, I just want the Gardevoir and everything will be fine."

"Over my dead body."

"I really wouldn't say that, human. Oh Gardevoir, how many people must you drag down?"

**"…wha-what?"**

"Your old trainer died for you. Your friend's trainer died for her, and she removed herself from this world, like she should have. Now you must bring down your other friend? Shameful."

**"STOP IT!" **She covered her eyes. JJ moved toward her but was caught in a red prison. He shot the bars, but it burned on contact. **"STOP TELLING ME ABOUT HIM!"**

"About who? Alex?" He grinned.

**"STOP!" **She punched the wall behind her.

"You asshole! You got five seconds to get me out of here! These bars have gaps, I have a clean shot at your head!"

"Aha… try it, please." JJ was suddenly discouraged. "You aren't behind bars, you are in a bubble. Nothing can get in or out. I do this for your own good, stay out of her sentence." JJ gritted his teeth.

**"The memories… they are coming back!" **Her head was being invaded of her friend's memories with her.

"Embrace those Gardevoir. With a swift touch of this flame, you will see him again… but you don't want that. I can see it." He turned to JJ. "You two have an emotional bond." JJ saw this as an opening to reason with him.

"YES! We do! We actually love each other, not just friends! We NEED each other." He reasoned.

"I do hate seeing loved ones part under my claw, but justice is due. However, in turn, I will ask you Gardevoir, what is your final request in this world?"

"Serah, remember what I said earlier? RUN NOW!" She shook her head.

**"This was the future I saw, and it is happening, but I will be the only one to fall, so I embrace this path." **JJ's breath was taken. He couldn't believe it was actually going to happen, she was going to be cursed… and they would be separated!

"Young Gardevoir, I misjudged you partially, you are noble. I respect you face this so boldly."

"Serah, PLEASE, RUN!"

**"My wish is that no matter what JJ goes through, we can face it together in some way. Be it by spirit, or by thought, I wish to have a small piece of myself left for him. I will accept my punishment, just grant this wish." **The Ninetails nodded.

"A touching wish, I can do that, but it will take a toll on your soul."

**"Do it, please, no matter the cost."**

"FOR FUCK SAKE SERAH, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The Ninetails nodded again and walked some distance away and looked at JJ.

"Human, any last words?" JJ sulked and fell down, holding in the shock and tears.

"Serah, is it really going to end like this?"

**"Yes JJ, please, don't make this hard." **JJ nodded.

"Serah, I gave you a new life, and wanted to be part of it so badly I got us both caught between. I'm sorry… I wanted everyone to be okay… now everyone has lost. Good luck Serah, I'll see you on the other side…" He covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "I just wasn't… supposed to intervene…"

"Gardevoir."

**"JJ, you saved me and loved me, you protected me and Angel for the longest time you could, but in the end we both knew our eventual fate. Don't blame yourself, you are a good part of the human race, never forget that. I love you, I will always love you, no worlds or universes can ever change that! Okay Jamie, I am ready." **

"Human, you have said your piece, criminal, you have as well. I will now escort you to your fate." A small blue flame appeared and started hovering around the top tail of the nine. "Do you wish to embrace it? Or shall I do it?" Serah looked at JJ and smiled.

**"I wish to leave with JJ's kindness forever in my vision. Thank you JJ, it is time for me to go now. Jamie, I wish to be able to see him, hit me where I stand." **JJ closed his eyes and flashbacks of the weeks and months they were together flashed through his head. Even if it was a short time, it felt like an eternity.

_"JJ?" _A familiar voice echoed.

_"Serah?"_

_"No, you know me as Angel."_

_"ANGEL?! Please, help us!"_

_"I… I can't… all I can do is give you an idea."_

The flame circled the Ninetails' neck, gaining speed with each pass.

_"TELL ME!"_

_"Do you wish to save her?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Do you love her to the point of death and beyond?"_

_"No doubt, YES!"_

_"Remember, at the Pokémon center you has psychic in your blood. Focus on the spot in front of her."_

The flame was now appearing as a blue ring from the speed it had gained. The Ninetails' head whipped up and lowered, eyes now glowing red. JJ did as he was told and focused on the spot in front of Serah.

_"Okay, focused."_

_"Now, when he shoots, teleport yourself by summoning all your force of will… and throw yourself into the flame's path. It is the only way to save her. Do you wish to go through with it?"_

_"A life without Serah is not worth living happily. I will DIE for her!"_

_"I will see you soon then. I must go, if you go through with it, be prepared for a never ending nightmare."_

_"Anything I can take. Here we go!" _

**Serah closed her eyes and opened her arms to accept what was coming for her, a small tear left her eye as she remembered the final kiss JJ and her had. Jamie whipped the flame back a final time... and released it.**

**"SERAH!" JJ summoned everything he had, courage, fear, zeal, sorrow, anger, and lastly, love, and just as the flame came to touch Serah, JJ appeared in front of her and the flame impacted him. Time seemed to stand still as he was blown to the side. He tumbled a few times before he rested on his side. Serah opened her eyes on shock and screamed when she was still alive. JJ, somehow, had teleported in front of her! He just took the fall again!**

"What?!" The Ninetails ran over to the human, who was now transparent. JJ's eyes opened as he stared at his spectral figure, the white pearls flying from his body haunted the young Gardevoir. "You… what did you do?"

"I swore I would die for her… and I will!" his voice was distorted, it had a hollowing echo. Serah knelt down and wept.

**"Why did you do this?! WHY?"**

"You don't need to understand… because Angel does… I'll see you… I… love you!" In an instant… his form disappeared into nothing. Serah felt the ground he laid on and pounded it.

**"AGH!" **She stood up. **"Jamie, you need to curse me, you must." **Jamie was shivering in fear.

"I've… killed the innocent…"

**"JAMIE I SAID NOW! CURSE ME TOO!"**

"I can't… Oh no… no, no, no! MOTHER, FATHER! I HAVE FAILED!" Then the air thickened with Annie ran into the cave.

"Serah?! J… Jamie… Where is…?" She looked around and glared at Jamie. "Jamie…" She sinisterly echoed, her voice morphed.

"SISTER, I-…"

"YOU KILLED THE INNOCENT!?"

**"Annie, stay calm!" **Annie became surrounded in a red energy and her tails shot into an intimidating fan. Her Ninefury had been triggered.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT MANY VOICES CRY FOR YOUR JUSTICE… NOW I HEAR ONE MORE! I HEAR JJ!" She shot across the room and smashed Jamie into the wall. She wasn't about to let him get up. She dug her claws into the same spot she was injured, causing Jamie to howl in pain. Serah, watching was mortified. Never before had she felt such burning hate. "I BRING JUSTICE ONTO YOU!" Annie put one paw on his neck and stood over him. She gathered a massive blue fire source in her jaws, identical to the small flame, but much bigger. "THIS WILL SEVER YOUR SPIRIT FROM ALL EXISTANCE!" At that, Serah outstretched her hand at Annie and threw her against the wall, keeping her imprisoned.

**"STOP IT! PLEASE, NO MORE DEATH!" **Annie was in a rage, she started to channel her own power against Serah's, causing her to struggle. **"JAMIE DO SOMETHING!" **The blue Ninetails stood up and dashed to his sister with a blue flame to stop the fury. He brushed her face with the flame and instantly, she calmed and staggered around.

"J-Jamie… what have you done?"

"The wrong! I know I have done wrong!" At that moment, another Gardevoir and a human with a rifle entered the room. The human froze when he saw the other Gardevoir alone.

"…where is JJ?" He asked looking around. Nobody answered. "JJ this is Joseph do you copy over? RESPOND DAMNIT!"

**"…he has been cursed…" **Serah started to cry, Elise, the other Gardevoir gave Serah a hug and comforted her.

"You cursed him?" Joseph asked enraged, crouching down at the spot where JJ had disappeared. He picked up a lone pokeball and sighed.

"I was going to… curse the Gardevoir… but the human jumped between us, and took the curse on himself…" The Ninetails turned around and shivered.

"…he…"

"Sacrificed himself to save Serah…" Elise finished. "Oh no, Serah…" Serah got free of Elise's grip.

**"Annie, curse me now."**

"Wha-WHAT?!" Annie had caught her breath.

**"He saved me, now I must do the same. Send me to the world without humans."**

"NO, DON'T DO IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENES TO THOSE PEOPLE?!" Joseph exclaimed.

**"You are a soldier yes?"**

"…"

**"And soldiers accept the risks and dangers in human culture, right?"**

"…Serah… listen to me." Elise spoke up. "I understand what you want to do and I don't…" She stopped at Serah's glare. "I see you will not listen…" She turned away.

**"Well I accept what will come. I will find him, no matter what, I swear it!" **Annie summoned a blue flame and paused.

"When you arrive, you will have no memory of who you ever where, neither will he. You may never find each other."

**"I will search until that 'never' comes true. Nothing is impossible, I will find him in that world and bring him back! Send me now!"**

"…last chance. When I send you, you may not come out a Gardevoir. You could be anything, _anything!_"

**"I said I can handle it! Send me!" **Annie, seeing no way out tapped her with the flame, and she vanished instantly. Elise looked up with Annie.

"Good luck."

"Be safe…" They both said in unison. "Joseph, we must go, it is in her hands now."

"Jamie, come with me, you must atone for your crimes." The duo vanished into a shadow portal and Joseph and Elise, swearing to never speak of what they saw, ran out to the forces gathered and headed back to base.

And in the void, a lone spirit traveled.

**"I will find him again, I will see him again, and I WILL love him again!"**

"This is something worth to be in a history book, but it will never be spoken of again. What happened here today, is strictly secret. Nobody will know, nor hear of anything that happened here. What happened? Love killed. Love killed two people, a kind man named Jayce Jalern, known as JJ, and a beautiful Gardevoir named Serah. Together, the two of them found each other. JJ rescued her from a dark fate, one that was filled with hurt and sorrow. He took her in, took care of her like she was his own, even though they had just met. They left together to go to an island for peace and tranquility, and found it. Until one day tore it to ribbons. Their island got invaded, and Serah was wounded in the process. She gave her life to save JJ by opening a deadly black hole, killing herself in the end. But there was another with JJ who had also been saved, a mother, a Lopunny named Angel, she had a daughter named Emily. Like Serah, she was saved by JJ and healed by him as well. She was part of their lives, alongside them on the island, up until she gave her life to save Serah's, a true friend of both JJ and Serah. Then, Serah had survived. Their victory was short lived however, when the police had arrested them for supposed involvement in a murder of five people. They helped and gave information about a Ninetails, named Jamie who was a soulless zealot who took the lives of the innocent on sight. He had a sister named Annie, who was the opposite, kind and loving, but cursed with a dark side. A power called Ninefury that turned her into a monster for a short period. Only Jamie could stop her with his power. The same power that was used to curse others. The power was used to curse Serah's old trainer, a boy named Alex. While Serah was Jamie's target, the boy intercepted the flame and vanished forever. Alex and Annie had lost their family, and watched the Gardevoir grow up. Then Jamie decided she had grown up enough and started hunting for her, in spite of Annie's warnings. This led to a horrible end… both JJ and Serah are dead, and probably never coming back. I will never forget what has happened today, neither will Joseph. Because he had done the same for me, but he survived… and we both live today…" Elise wrote on a paper for her journal. Joseph was sleeping next to her, but she was still awake, writing the events down. She continued.

"Life is a fragile gift. It can be beautiful at one second, then shattered on the next. I have learned that already, but now I have more knowledge to enforce it. Elise, April 18, 0:30 hours." Elise closed her book and looked out to the moon.

"Be safe… I'm sorry I couldn't help…" Elise shed a tear and hugged Joseph's arm before falling asleep.

"They will be fine… don't worry." Joseph smiled in the darkness and sleep carried them away.


End file.
